Presque zombie
by Athlata
Summary: Et si, parce que l'humanité n'a pas de chance, une énième apocalypse s'abattait sur la Terre ? Que deviendrait alors nos Youtubers, face à une invasion de morts-vivants ?
1. Prologue

**Tadaaa ! Ma première fiction, mon petit bébé inavouable ! Je me lance donc aujourd'hui, avec ce prologue ^^**

 **Tout est déjà écrit, mais me connaissant, je vais réécrire certains passages que je n'apprécierai plus ^^ Donc, normalement 10 Chapitres ! Profitez, dites moi ce qui vous plaît, ce qui vous déplaît, que je puisse m'améliorer !**

Mathieu tourna rageusement sa piètre arme dans ses mains. Une simple hache.  
Ils auraient été aux États-Unis, comme dans 99% de ses séries apocalyptiques, ils auraient sû trouver des armes à feu. Ici, le seul flingue qu'ils avaient dégoté ne contenait que six balles. Trop précieuses pour être dépenser sans compter.

Une hache aussi, ce n'était pas si mal. Un coup bien placé dans le crâne de ces monstres, et cela suffisait. Malheureusement, il fallait aller au contact. Et, une morsure, et c'était la fin.

Des zombies. Mathieu ne voulait pas encore le croire. C'est Antoine qui, le premier, les avait appelé ainsi. Alexis avait voulu être plus précis. Les contaminés étaient encore vivants. La maladie conférerait une faim irrépressible aux touchés. À tel point que leur conscience s'effaçait, pour ne laisser place qu'à la faim de chair. Des zombies quoi. Le temps pour les autorités de se rendre compte du danger, le mal était trop répandu. Les zombies étaient insensibles à la douleur, et seul un coup fatal pouvait les arrêter définitivement. Sinon, ils se trainaient sur des kilomètres en grognant. C'était les plus dangereux, car les plus imprévisibles. Ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une soudaine « vitalité » impressionnante.

François recala son postérieur douloureux à force de rester assis. Il faisait face à Mathieu, tous deux assis sur la terrasse de cette charmante maison, située en haut d'une colline dégagée. Un avantage stratégique non négligeable. Tant qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas à faire un feu de joie dans le jardin, ou à se lancer dans un concert de rock, ils étaient relativement en sécurité.

Les deux amis montaient la garde. L'un avec sa hache, l'autre une vieille épée, héritage d'un ancêtre, barbu selon le tableau, des anciens locataires de cette maison.

François frissonna à l'évocation de ces deux vieillards. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps pourrissant dans la cave. Ils s'étaient enfermés là, et s'étaient donné la mort, il y a de ça sûrement plusieurs mois.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut leur fait confiance ? demanda le petit châtain, coupant, pour son plus grand bonheur, les pensées de François.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Si cette année passée dans ce nouvel univers lui avait appris une chose, c'était de se méfier des inconnus. François, chef officieux de ce groupe d'amis soupira.

\- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, répéta le plus vieux.

Sa barbe noire lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage, et ses sourcils broussailleux rendait encore plus sombres ces yeux et l'expression générale de son visage.

Mathieu jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux masses informes qui dormaient, recroquevillées sur elles mêmes.

Contrairement à son ami, qui était plutôt calme, posé, lui était de nature vive et nerveuse. Leur présence l'inquiétait un peu plus.

\- Myghan et...

\- Jodie, compléta le brun.

\- Elles sont jeunes. Et squelettiques.

\- 20, 21 ans maximum. C'est bien pour ça que je les ai accueillies. Elles n'ont pas l'air de représenter un grand danger.

\- Le grand François, sexiste ?

\- Non, sourit-il. Il fait quand même rester sur nos gardes, rajouta-t-il, beaucoup plus sérieux.

Elles étaient toutes les deux arrivées le soir même. De loin, on aurait pu les confondre avec des zombies. Heureusement, Antoine arrêta Nyo, qui s'apprêtait à descendre leur fracasser le crâne.  
Elles étaient faibles et fatiguées. Apeurées aussi. L'une d'elle, s'avança. Ses cheveux frisés étaient emmêlés en un seul nœud inextricable, et ses yeux bruns verts étaient cernés de larges traces violettes.

Son amie semblait dans un état second. Elle était plus petite, et avait certainement était un peu ronde, avant. Aujourd'hui, elle était maigre, ses joues creusées, et ses cheveux châtains blond ternes lui donnaient un air maladif. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, comme si la lumière tombante du soleil la brûlait.

Ils baissèrent leurs armes, couteaux et lances artisanales divers. Nyo fut cependant le dernier à céder, avec réticence.

Par pitié, ils leur prêtèrent une couverture, et elles s'écroulèrent dans un bel ensemble à même le sol pour ne plus y bouger.

Une ombre se glissa furtivement près des deux hommes, qui saisirent leurs armes, alertes.

\- Tout doux, sourit Antoine. J'suis encore humain. J'viens prendre la relève.

\- Cool, grogna Mathieu, passant devant le grand à lunette sans ajouter un mot.

Avant, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Avant que ces événements tragiques ne les poussent à faire des choix difficiles. Lors de la Grande Fuite, Mathieu avait du prendre certaines décisions, qu'il ne regrettait pas, mais qui lui valait le ressentiment d'Antoine.

oOo

Alexis n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il aurait tout pu supporter. Il avait tout perdu, avait-il pensait après la Grande Fuite, il y avait de ça un an maintenant. Sa maison, son métier, ses amis, sa vie. Plus d'électricité, d'eau courante, de sécurité.

Mais, le destin s'était chargé de lui enlever le peu qu'il lui restait, ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Sa famille. Mais avant, on s'était amusé an lui faire croire qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir ensemble. On l'avait laissé mijoter, se créer un espoir illusoire d'un avenir meilleur, avant de tout lui arracher.  
Pourquoi ? Où cela allait-il le mener ?

oOo

Antoine avait toujours peur maintenant. Des zombies, du jour nouveau qui arrivait. Mais aussi des autres. Des autres gens. Loin des les rassembler, cette catastrophe avait fait ressortir en chacun ses instincts primaires, égoïstes et dangereux. Même ses amis étaient touchés par la paranoïa ambiante, et justifiée. Nyo avait faillit tuer, sans aucun remord, deux jeunes filles sans défense.  
Et, Antoine avait peur de lui. De ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant. Ses choix avaient revêtus une importance considérable. Il avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur d'autres personnes. Et il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments. Le brun à lunette regarda avec compassion son voisin. Pour lui, ce devait être encore pire. Lui était leur chef. François avait leurs vies entre les mains.

\- On est dans la merde, sourit, ironique et désespéré, Antoine.

\- Ça va littéralement chier des marmottes, ricana le grand brun.


	2. Réveil

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Déjà le premier chapitre, mais sinon, je vais pas avoir le temps, alors je profite ^^**

 **Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **Grosse dédicace à ma Bibi, pour qui j'ai fait l'histoire à la base, je t'adore !**

Chap. I "Réveil"

Myghan se réveilla, courbaturée. Ce qui était déprimant, puisque c'était là la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle dormait dans ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un vrai lit, sans la peur d'être tuée. Enfin... Si, elle avait encore peur, mais elle n'était plus seule avec Jodie. Evidement, il aurait fallu craindre qu'ils s'en prennent à elles, mais Myghan ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier sa confiance en l'humanité, juste à cause d'une simple invasion de zombies. Maintenant, c'était eux les ennemis, pas deux jeunes filles. Et puis, elle avait vu de très près leurs armes, et avait peut être même aperçu une arme à feu. Sûr que durant leur sommeil elles ne risquaient pas grand chose de la part des morts vivants.

Ses sauveurs étaient déjà debout, et mangeaient, installés autour d'une table, leurs armes à portées de mains. Prudents. Parfait. Elle s'en serait voulue de s'être laissée aller à dormir aux côtés d'inconscients.

Il y avait des céréales, pas de lait, évidement, mais du café. De la confiture, sans pain. De l'eau.

Elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Tant de nourriture... Son dernier repas consistait en des nuggets froids. Sûrement périmés aussi. Alors, ce café... Elle en sentait les effluves jusqu'ici. Les souvenirs aussi, mais elle les repoussa, les contenant tour en fond d'elle.

Myghan secoua légèrement son amie, qui se redressa vivement, ses cheveux châtains en broussaille, les yeux bleus écarquillés, affolée. Elle lui fit signe de calmer, et Jodie comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, pour l'instant.

Elles rejoignirent timidement les hommes attablés.

\- B'jour, grommela un grand brun, avec des lunettes.

\- 'lut, fit un petit châtain.

\- Bien dormi ? S'enquit un troisième.

Un autre les dévisagea, peu amène et le dernier, l'air ravagé, ne les regarda même pas.

\- Bonjour, dit timidement la plus petite, aux cheveux châtains.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de bien se présenter, j'suis Myghan Fox, se lança celle ci, voici mon amie, Jodie Deen.

\- Antoine Daniel, se présenta l'homme à lunettes, se levant pour leur tendre la main.

Myghan se figea, bouche-bée. Ses yeux chocolat alternaient entre sa main, et son visage. Sa main, son visage. Sa main, son visage.

\- Sommet, Mathieu, dit finalement le plus petit, rejoignant son ami, un peu perdu, tentant de comprendre la situation.

Jodie explosa de rire. Littéralement. Elle riait à en avoir mal aux cotes, se les tenant, tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Ma... Mathieu et... Antoine ? Bégaya Myghan.

\- Mon dieu ! C'est pas possible ! J'y crois pas ! Hahahahah !

Les garçons gardèrent le silence, se dévisageant, hésitants. Même le plus mutique sortit de sa torpeur pour replonger dans une stupéfaction profonde, devant le spectacle de ces deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ça va? S'inquiéta Nyo.

Myghan se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait puisqu'elle détourna les yeux d'Antoine, pour contempler avec incrédulité son amie.

\- Jodie, ça va ? Lui demanda la brune.

Jodie se redressa avec un gloussant nerveux puis dévisagea les autres membres de ce groupe. Pour repartir dans un fou rire encore plus intense.

\- Le fossoyeur ! Hahahaha ! Putain, le fossoyeur et Link ! Mon dieu ! Je rêve !

\- Nyo, souffla la deuxième femme, bloquant de nouveau sur l'intéressé, gêné.

Celui-ci eut pour réflexe de rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? S'énerva François, passé un temps de consternation.

Myghan détacha son regard et fixa piteusement ses pieds. Jodie s'arrêta immédiatement et s'excusa.

\- Excusez moi, mais faut me comprendre, se justifia-t-elle, c'est comme si en plein milieu de le fin du monde, vous tombiez sur un groupe constitué de Pénélope Cruz, Angelina Jolie, Scarlet Johansson, Emma Watson et Jennifer Lawrence. C'est... Spice.

Sa remarque, bien que piteuse tira un sourire à Nyo et un haussement de sourcil à Mathieu.

\- J'suis Nyo, reprit-il, rompant le silence gêné.

\- François. Et voici Alexis, rajouta-t-il, après le silence obstiné de celui ci.

Les filles s'installèrent en leurs côtés. Myghan mangea comme hier, avalant presque sans mâcher ses céréales. Tout à fait à l'opposé de son amie qui refusa de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Elle prit une gorgée de café, mais s'arrêta, en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi de nous, finit-elle par demander, la gorge sèche.

La brune avala de travers et se mît à tousser bruyamment.

\- Et bien... Commença François, qui apparu aux yeux des jeunes femmes comme le chef.

Il s'arrêta, et personne n'interrompit sa réflexion. On fit rapidement comprendre aux deux femmes qu'ils devaient se concerter, seuls.

\- On ne peux pas les abandonner, craqua Antoine.

\- On leur laisse des vivres et de quoi se défendre, tenta Nyo.

\- Elles ont 20 ans Nyo ! Se récria Mathieu.

\- Elles pourraient nous ralentir, précisa François.

\- Et donc on les laisse crever, c'est ça le plan?

\- Calme toi Mat' ! Non, mais ça demande réflexion.

\- On vote, dit Antoine d'un ton sans appel.

\- Bien, ceux qui sont pour les garder, levez la main, céda le fossoyeur.

Deux mains se levèrent.

\- Ceux qui sont contre?

Deux nouvelles mains.

\- Putain Alexis ! Explosa Nyo. Bouge ! Tu veux quoi ?

\- J'm'en fous...

\- Alexis, siffla Antoine, menaçant.

\- Ok ok ! On les accueille, mais au premier assaut, on ne joue pas les héros, c'est tant pis pour elles. C'est du fifty-fifty.

\- Mouais, ça va nous coûter cher en nourriture, se plaignit Nyo.

Personne ne rajouta rien. C'était un peu de leur ancien ami qui venait de ressortir. Cet Alexis pragmatique. Rien que pour ça, ils ne voulaient pas aller contre sa volonté. Le groupe alla rendre compte de leur verdict aux deux filles qui attendaient à côté.

Elles étaient nerveuses. L'une mangeait ses ongles, se faisant saigner le bout des doigts, l'autre faisait les cents pas, rouge de frustration, ses cheveux bruns bouclés sautillant sur ses épaules de rage. Elles attendaient leur sentence, comme des condamnées à mort.

\- Vous pouvez rester, expliqua François. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est là pour vous protéger. On vous fournit en vivres, mais vous allez devoir mettre la main à la pâte.

Jodie hurla de joie, et son amie, plus mesurée lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement. 

Mettre la main à la pâte. Au départ, elles devaient effectuer des tours de gardes, et François se dévoua pour leur expliquer chacune leur tour comment tuer un malade. En passant par les travaux pratiques directement, malgré le regard terrifié de Jodie.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la forêt, et tombèrent assez rapidement sur un zombie.  
Un homme. 40 ans. Des cheveux dégarnis et d'un blond sales, qui tombaient devant ses yeux écarquillés au maximum. Une partie de son cuir chevelu avait été littéralement arraché. Ces saloperies avaient, semble-t-il, développé une résistance hors du commun. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires des survivants.

Heureusement, celui-ci ne les avaient pas remarqué.

François montrait l'exemple, défonçant le crâne du monstre, s'acharnant, même un fois qu'il fit tomber à terre, s'aspergeant d'un sang plus clair et visqueux.

\- Deux coups, toujours, lâcha-t-il, se relavant une fois que crâne fut réduit en bouillie sanguinolente.

Puis, ce fut au tour de l'élève. À quelques mètres, un autre, l'épaule déboîtée, gémissait doucement. C'était ce qui était le plus troublant chez eux. Si la maladie les défigurait, les déshumanisait, leur voix, à part lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus de gorge, restait humaine.

Jodie hésita longuement, et ne pût fendre convenablement la tête de son adversaire du premier coup. Il tenta de riposter, l'agrippant au coup, mais François intervint. Jodie détestait ces pseudo-cours.

Myghan se révéla beaucoup plus efficace, et dit avoir de l'expérience dans le maniement de l'arc, ce qui pourrait être utile, une fois qu'ils en auraient trouvé un.

Pour survivre jusque là, elles n'avaient pu compter que sur le talent de Myghan, et leur discrétion. Le brun se résigna, et entreprit d'apprendre à Jodie à se servir d'une arme comme la lance d'Antoine, partant de rien.

En fait, Jodie n'avait aucun talent particulier. Sa bonne humeur peut être ? Quoiqu'à part améliorer l'ambiance, en combat... Savoir reconnaître des plantes comestible, ça, ça avait de la valeur ! Mais, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, personne n'avait eut une réelle passion pour l'herbe, avant la catastrophe. Et maintenant, il leur fallait apprendre sur le tas.

Le soir, Myghan surveillait les alentours avec Antoine. Ils parlèrent avec enthousiasme de toutes les manières de tuer un de ses monstres, en faisant une liste, se disputant joyeusement entre le pistolet à clou, ou la broche pour poulet rôti au coude à coude pour la 7eme position. Ils rirent beaucoup. Et Myghan sortit parfois inconsciemment des anciennes vannes d'Antoine, entrées dans son vocabulaire courant. Antoine ne s'en formalisa pas, et ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Pas besoin de rajouter au malaise. Tout ça sans oublier de scruter les environs. Mais, il remarqua que Myghan restait distante et voire un peu sombre peut-être, dès qu'elle arrêtait de rire. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un, et qui sait ce qu'elle avait vécu, seule avec Jodie, depuis le début de l'extermination. Cet instant n'était qu'un petit intermède.

oOo

Elles étaient avec eux depuis une semaine déjà, et les deux filles commençaient enfin à se sentir plus à l'aise.

La brune avait même déjà fait une sortie nourriture avec un petit groupe.

Le soir, elle alla faire sa garde, avec Antoine, un nouveau moment de détente vigilante.

Myghan partit se coucher, après son tour de garde, remplacée par Mathieu.

Les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas au départ. Ils étaient mal à l'aise.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'en veux, finit par dire le plus vieux, aux yeux bleus. Mais, je ne t'approuve pas. Sans moi, tu serais mort.

\- Sans toi, réplique l'homme à lunettes, elle serait en vie.

\- Antoine, merde ! Si je n'étais pas venu, avant même l'état d'alerte général, tu aurais été pris dans les émeutes et tu serais mort, toi aussi !

\- Pas forcément.

\- Tu l'as bien vu ! Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu aurais du me laisser y aller.

\- Tu l'as appelée ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus, ça aurait été te mettre en danger inutilement.

\- "Inutilement" ? "Inutilement" ?! Je lui aurai sauvé la vie !

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Heureusement pour Mathieu, Jodie vint prendre la place du plus grand, évitant involontairement mais bien heureusement que leur dispute ne dégénèrera encore.

\- Salut, dit elle, enjouée.

\- Lut, lui répondit l'autre, plus taciturne.

Elle s'abstint tout commentaire sur sa dispute avec Antoine, qu'elle avait malencontreusement interceptée de façon partielle.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?

\- Le début de l'été, grommela-t-il.

\- Deux mois ! Et c'est sûr ?

\- Pour l'instant... On a une très bonne vue, mais, lorsqu'il commencera à faire froid, il va falloir bouger. On pourra pas faire de feu, ça les attirerait, et je compte pas mourir de froid pour autant. Alors, on lèvera le camp.

\- Oh...

\- Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

C'était un peu dans le top trois des questions tabou celle là. 3- D'où tu viens ? 2- Tu faisais quoi avant ? 1- Qui t'as perdu ? Avec se variante, plus détournée, il te reste de la famille ? Mais, Mathieu avait perdu toute notion de tact, s'il en avait eu un jour. Et Jodie, avait développé une technique pour arriver à raconter son histoire sans fondre en larme comme une gamine. Le blocage. Ce n'était plus sa vie, mais plutôt celle d'une autre personne. Comme si elle racontait un film.

\- De Paris, enfin juste à côté. Si Paris existe encore ! Ria-t-elle. Myghan et moi nous connaissions avant, on était colocs. Elle faisait des études de neurochirurgienne et moi de psycho. On est arrivé trop tard après le départ des camions. On avait été prise dans les émeutes et les mouvements de foules. On est un peu resté, on attendait de voir s'ils allaient renvoyer des personnes pour nous chercher. On était quand même nombreux dans ce cas là ! Et on s'est enfuit lorsque les... Monstres ont envahis la ville. Juste avant que les humains la bombardent. Je plains ceux qui sont restés... ils n'ont pas pu survivre et à une attaque de zombies, et à un bombardement ! Nous, nous nous sommes cachées, s'éloignant de la ville, s'enfonçant dans la campagne. C'était plus sûr. On a rencontré personne, on les évitait. En plus d'un an, ça fait un peu bizarre ! J'ai eu peur de venir vous voir, mais Myghan m'a convaincu. De toute façon, on avait plus rien à manger, c'était juste la mort si on ne retrouvait rien à bouffer.

\- Juste toutes les deux ? Souffla Mathieu.

\- Yep ! Enfin, c'est elle qui m'a défendu pendant tout ce temps, vous vous en êtes bien rendu compte, elle est douée ! Et vous ? Rajouta-t-elle après un temps.

\- On a été prévenu un peu en avance. En fait, l'État nous avait à tous demandé de faire une annonce pour convaincre nos abonnés de partir avec les convois. Mais, c'était vraiment trop dangereux, on s'en rendait bien compte, on avait aucun moyen de différencier les contaminés des autres à cette époque. On savait même pas en quoi consistait exactement cette maladie ! Alors parquer toute la population ensemble, sans distinction, pour les envoyer dieu sait où... Nous, on s'est enfuit, certains ont préféré rester, et puis, il y a eu des morts aussi. M'enfin on s'en est sorti, et c'est surtout grâce à François. Lui et Alexis étaient assez décidés et raisonnables. Enfin, c'était avant... Bref, François a pris la tête, et c'est grâce à lui qu'on est vivant.

-Oh...  
Ils ne parlèrent pas d'avant. Pas du tout. Jodie ne lui confia pas sa peur pour sa famille, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la Grande Fuite, nom donné à ce jour, où le pays entier était parti, par véhicules spéciaux, dans une zone protégée selon le gouvernement. Des bunkers, disséminés partout dans le pays. Mathieu ne lui raconta pas la séparation avec l'équipe du Seb et Fred qui étaient restés, ni la perte de la famille d'Alexis, ou de la sienne, mais de toute façon, tout le monde avait perdu sa famille ici.

\- Y a des villes épargnées, ou reconstruite par des survivants?

\- On n'en a pas vu, ni les groupes qu'on a croisés.

Jodie se mordit la lèvre de frustration.

La race humaine allait donc finir ainsi? C'était... Ridicule. Une fin qui ne ressemblait à rien. Mathieu, il ne voulait pas finir ainsi, et Jodie non plus. Ils se comprirent très bien, la même volonté de vivre brillant dans leurs yeux bleus.


	3. Winter is coming

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!**

 **Donc, ce deuxième chapitre est marqué, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, un manque d'idée de titre. Obligée de se tourner vers le plagiat… décevant !**

 **Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

Chap II "Winter is coming"

\- L'hiver arrive.

Cette simple phrase déclencha un frisson qui secoua chacun des membres du groupe. L'hiver. La neige, les décorations, Noël, les vacances... Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt synonyme de départ, de luttes, de froid, et plein d'autres choses peu joyeuses. Leur deuxième hiver avec ces monstres.  
Le groupe était plongé dans une morosité lourde, personne ne voulant quitter la douceur de ce foyer, certes peu accueillant, mais tellement plus enviable que le danger qui rôdait dehors.  
Chacun extériorisait sa peur à sa manière. En l'ignorant, comme Myghan, avec des regards apeurés, comme Jodie et Nyo, avec courage comme Antoine, avec impatience pour Mathieu, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ou sans rien en avoir à carrer, comme Alexis, qui de toute façon se foutait de tout. Plus tôt il mourrait, mieux il irait. Ses amis étaient peinés, mais ne pouvait visiblement rien faire. Ce départ signait sûrement son arrêt de mort, il n'avait plus la force de lutter, alors dehors, à la première attaque, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il survive. Parce qu'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis quelques temps déjà, et parce que c'était là son voeu le plus cher. Personne ne le disait à haute voix, ni même n'osait simplement le formuler par pensées.

En fait, seul François l'avait réellement compris. Et intégré. Et ce, de la même manière qu'il appréhendait ce départ. Avec froideur. Tout préparer le plus parfaitement possible pour éviter les pertes. Anticiper le danger. Tout le groupe n'attendait que ça de lui. Qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions, aussi coûteuses soient-elles, et surtout qu'il en assume les conséquences. C'était le rôle du chef. Et François avait décidé de prendre ce poids sur ses épaules. Car, il s'était promis de les sauver tous. Même les deux nouvelles. Personne ne mourrait plus, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Sauf si c'était inévitable. Mais il ne ferait pas d'erreurs. Jamais plus. Alexis survivrait, bien malgré lui.

Les sacs étaient prêts. Myghan se sentit comme si elle partait en vacances. En temps normal elle vérifierait n'avoir oublié ni son portable ni son maillot de bain. Sauf que là, elle touchait sa hache, pareille à celle de Mathieu, qui lui avait lui même fabriqué, et la fine couverture qui faisait une bosse dans son sac. Elle ne partait pas en vacances. Elle partait en guerre. Cette affirmation la fit sourire. En "guerre".

Il faisait encore chaud, mais François avait décidé qu'il était plus judicieux de partir avant les premiers coups de froid, afin d'espérer trouver un coin tranquille avant les premières neiges.  
Nyo sourit.

\- On va enfin les ressortir !

\- J'aurais préféré ne jamais devoir rouvrir cette porte, soupira Antoine.

\- Roooh, c'est bon ! Faut voir le bon côté des choses !

\- Je vais peut-être mourir, mais au moins, je le ferais en conduisant, proposa le brun, sarcastique.

\- C'est à peu près ça, répondit son ami.

Nyo ouvrit fébrilement la porte coulissante d'un garage, qui s'ouvrit sur trois voitures. Deux voitures quelconques. Une jolie verte, deux autres noires. La dernière, qui retint l'attention des deux filles était un énorme 4*4.

\- Plus facile pour se déplacer, concéda Myghan. Et le 4*4 doit être assez rapide.

\- En effet, renchérit Antoine, heureusement pour nous, on trouve encore de l'essence.

\- Par mesure de précaution, et pour limiter notre conso d'essence, on ne prendra pas la verte cette fois ci. Seulement la Peugeot et la Jeep.

\- Quoi ? On a déjà dû abandonner le camping car !

\- Il était mort Nyo, dit Mathieu, exaspéré.

\- C'est moi qui conduis la jeep !

\- Et la galanterie ? Lui reprocha le plus petit. Myghan ? Jodie ?

\- J'conduisais un scooter, plus pratique en ville. J'sais pas faire.

\- J'ai fait ma conduite accompagnée, mais je vous promet rien, et ce serait con de détruire votre voiture, s'abstint Jodie, avec un sourire gênée.

François acquiesça.

\- Antoine, à toi la route.

Celui-ci tira la langue à son ami, frustré de ne pouvoir prendre le volant convoité. Il pût finalement conduire la Peugeot. Il s'installa avec Myghan, et, dans l'autre voiture, Antoine prit place à la place du conducteur, François à ses côtés, et Jodie se retrouva au centre, entre Alexis, et Mathieu.

Tous installés, ils partirent.

Alexis n'avait pas parlé de tout l'échange. Mais Alexis n'avait pas parlé depuis que les filles étaient arrivées, il y a trois semaines. Jodie tenta d'engager la conversation, mais abandonna suite à son manque de réaction et s'endormit, malgré sa place désagréable, afin d'oublier son mal de cœur. 

Myghan parla dessin avec Nyo, qui suivait le tout terrain. Ils s'échangèrent avec passion leur conseil, et déplorèrent tous les deux de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer.

\- Je perds mon talent, gémit le jeune homme.

\- En même temps, trouver du papier et un crayon ces temps ci, ça tient du miracle

Nyo eut un petit sourire.

\- Dis, tu pourrais prendre mon sac, à l'arrière?

\- Celui-ci ? Désigna Myghan, surprise du changement de sujet.

\- Yep. Ouvre la grande poche... Voilà, et maintenant, prends la pochette.

Chose faite, la brune regagna souplement sa place, curieuse.

Nyo lui fit signe de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier, mais avec délicatesse. À l'intérieur, des feuilles, jaunies et légèrement froissées.

\- Il y a aussi une trousse dans la poche avant, rajouta-t-il, devant son air ébahi.

\- Des aquarelles ?

\- Yep, aussi, sourit Nyo.

\- Mon dieu...

Elle soupira d'envie.

\- Je te passerai une feuille, lui proposa-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sû...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par Myghan qui lui sauta dans les bras, une démonstration inédite pour elle et qui étonna Nyo au plus haut point. La voiture dévia de sa course.

\- Myghan !

\- Pardon pardon, fit celle ci, retournant à sa place.

Ils se sourirent et recommencèrent à parler.

\- Ouvre la fenêtre putain, tu nous enfumes !

\- Pardon pardon, môôôôsieur, ronchonna Antoine en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser s'échapper la fenêtre de sa cigarette.

\- Merci, grogna Mathieu.

Alexis soupira d'aise. Il était bien installé et faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, se laisser porter. Il excellait dans ce domaine depuis la mort de tous ses amis. Une sordide histoire, comme il se doit.  
Antoine déprimait sévèrement à cette époque, et ils apprenaient à peu près à ce moment la disparition pure et simple du nord du pays, lieu d'habitation de Fred et Seb. Pas la joie. Alexis conservait cependant sa bonne humeur, et voyait avec tristesse Antoine et Mathieu se dévisager en chien de faïence, et ne savait pas les terribles événements qui se dessinaient. Non, Alexis ne pouvait pas le deviner, il ne pouvait pas à l'époque se douter qu'il perdrait toute sa famille en même temps. Enfin, ce qui lui en restait. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas être épargné, pourquoi lui, parmi tout les autres, serait avantagé ? Toujours est il qu'Alexis eut l'arrogance, la naïveté de se croire hors de danger. La réalité lui tomba dessus, avec la délicatesse d'un 33 tonnes, l'écrasant proprement.  
Une journée normale, enfin, normale en pleine guerre zombie. Nyo était en train de parler en chuchotant à Antoine, François montait la garde avec Mathieu, Alexis blaguait avec sa famille. Le gang des Breut !

\- J'en viens presque à regretter le temps d'avant... Horrible à dire, mais les mecs comme Black M ou Maître Gims me manquent...

\- Ne tente pas le sort ! Ria son frère, tu pourrais être condamné à les écouter en boucle toute ta vie !

\- Pire, sourit sa petite amie, se glissant dans les bras de David, tu pourrais être obligé d'écouter ton crétin de frère toute ta vie.

\- Pitié non ! Tout, les one D, Justin Bieber, tout mais pas ça, gémit Jeremy.

C'est souvent dans ces moments là qu'on arrête d'avoir peur. Le rire vous rassure, la présence de gens qu'on aime aussi. C'est donc l'instant le plus propice à une attaque. Et ces créatures, aussi dénuées d'intelligence soient-elles, choisirent ce moment précis pour attaquer.  
Le cri de François les secoua, l'adrénaline et la peur les électrisèrent. Une adaptation de David et Goliath, eux et une dizaine de zombie. De jeunes zombies, toujours en bonne état.  
Alexis se battit, comme il l'avait appris auprès de François qu'il avait retrouvé 3 mois auparavant. 5 mois après le début de l'Apocalypse. Méthodiquement. Sans bavure. Rien de différent pendant le combat. Les mêmes zombies, normalement la même fin. Ces monstres mourraient, et les humains se regardaient avec effarement, devant leur violence, et avec la peur sourde de perdre un de leurs porches, tué par un zombie, ou pire, mordu. Pire, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sauf le tuer, soit même. Mais ils gagneraient. Parce qu'ils étaient les gentils. Et ce jour là, rien de différent. Ils allaient gagner. Survivre encore un jour de plus, puis un autre. Comme chaque jour depuis 8 mois. Et comme le restant de leurs jours, jusqu'à la fin de leur saleté de vie.

Mais ce jour là, ils perdirent. Pas parce que leurs adversaires étaient plus nombreux, pas parce qu'ils étaient plus fatigués. Ils perdirent parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours gagner. Jeremy tomba le premier, avec un cri guttural, qui se coupa lorsque, la gorge arrachée, il tomba à terre, presque sans bruit en comparaison. Son frère se rua, désespéré. Il courait le rejoindre, sachant fort bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se jeter dans la mêlé sans risque. Oui, il voulais la rejoindre, dans tous les sens du termes. Il mourut, lui aussi. Mais, comme un combattant, coupant, transperçant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Plus une once de ses remords qui lui soufflaient que ces choses étaient des humains, avant. David, Alexis le vit rejoindre son frère sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Abasourdi par la tournure des événements. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. C'était eux les gentils.  
Ils moururent tous les deux, sous son regard vide. Alexis ne pensait plus. Il réagissait.  
Mais, il vit finalement un silhouette se relever. David ! David allait bien ! David avait survécu ! Sa petite amie hurla de joie ! Il était couvert de sang, mais il était vivant !

\- Recule ! Cria-t-il à sa femme lorsqu'elle approcha.

Alexis se rendit compte que ce sang, n'était pas seulement celui des zombies, rose, mais aussi le sien. Qui coulait de sa gorge, mais aussi d'une blessure reconnaissable entre mille sur son avant bras. Il avait été mordu.

\- Alexis ! L'appela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

Cette conversation lui sembla irréelle.

\- Tue-moi. Maintenant.

Alexis ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait le faire. Point. Il prit d'abord sa hache. François, dans un geste terrifiant d'humanité, lui tendit le flingue. Il le braqua sur son frère, qui lui souriait.

\- Je t'aime frérot. T'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, t'en veux pas.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Il tira, sûrement la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Sa belle sœur hurla. Elle se jeta le corps de David. Puis, se tournant vers Alexis, elle le foudroya des yeux.

\- Assassin, lâcha-t-elle, la voix plus froide que la mort qui l'environnait.

Lorsque François prit les survivants, les poussa dans leurs voitures, il suivit le mouvement, abandonnant des cadavres sanglants, et la jeune femme qui pleurait. François tenta de la traîner avec eux, mais elle se débattit, et le mordit. Alors qu'il insistait, elle prit le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture, tandis que François reculait, prudent. Elle lui sourit, comme une folle, sûre d'avoir enfin compris ce que personne n'avait réalisé avant.

De l'autre côté de la plaine, des râles leur parvenaient. Une autre horde. Sans plus réfléchir, François démarra la voiture. Abandonnant les cadavres de leurs amis, et la jeune femme.  
Alexis aurait pu hurler, ordonner de retourner là bas, pour les enterrer. Mais Alexis ne dit rien. Parce que toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'effondrer.

Le soir, Alexis sortit de la voiture où ils s'étaient tous enfermés, pour penser. Les autres ne dirent rien. Ils pensaient sûrement qu'il voulait pleurer seul. François fit bien un geste mais un regard de son ami l'arrêta.

Mais non, Alexis pensait. Les gentils perdaient donc eux aussi ? Allaient-ils vraiment gagner ? Il avait toujours comme ça des certitudes. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui travaille, qui s'accroche, réussira et sera récompensé un jour ou l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait donc, dans cette liste de choses sûres et certains faits prouvés. Parmi eux, les gentils gagnaient. Et là... Mais, il survécu non ? Il n'a pas perdu, non ? Mais, pour Alexis c'était fini. Il avait perdu sa famille, qu'importe si lui il était encore en vie.

Si les gentils ne gagnaient pas à chaque fois, pouvaient-ils gagner cette guerre ?

Alexis avait lentement dépéri. Quatre mois. C'était extraordinaire qu'il eut survécu un mois passé dehors. Et, maintenant, ce serait un véritable miracle qu'il survive encore jusqu'à ce que le groupe trouve un abri pour l'hiver. Mais n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Mourir ? N'était ce pas plus facile ? N'était ce pas de toute façon une chose inévitable ? Alors pourquoi se battre pour une cause désespérée ?

Les rejoindre... Il les voyait presque. Comme ils étaient avant. David tenait par la taille sa femme qui lui souriait, sans cette haine qui l'avait défiguré. Ses parents ébouriffaient les cheveux de Jeremy. La vie d'avant.

\- Viens. C'est tellement plus simple. Tu te laisses juste tomber.

Qui parlait ? Eux, ou lui ? Sa peur ?

Il se réveilla en frissonnant.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit Jodie, soucieuse.

\- Ouais ouais, grommela-t-il, peu loquace.

Il se recala, et laissa son regard se poser sur le paysage qui défilait.  
La petite route était vide, de part et d'autre s'étendait la même forêt verdoyante. Avant que tout ne commence à rougir, lorsque l'automne viendrait. Avant que des profondeurs des bois, une horde de zombies sortent en poussant leur cris, rendus rauques par le manque de liquide. Mais, si semblable à celui d'un humain.

\- Merde ! Gueula Antoine, donnant un brusque coup de volant, surpris.

Jodie s'écrasa contre Mathieu avec violence, tandis que celui ci cherchait fiévreusement son arme, comme pour se rassurer.

La voiture fit un bon en avant, et la ceinture traça une marque rouge sur le ventre de la jeune fille. 

Myghan avait d'abord craint de perdre de vue la jeep devant. De plus, certains monstres s'étaient interposés entre les deux voitures. Nyo les écrasa "proprement" laissant des traînées rouges sur les vitres.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- On les sème. Ça sert à rien de se battre, c'est juste inutilement dangereux.

Elle opina, frustrée de se savoir impuissante. Elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher compulsivement à la portière.

\- BANG !

La vitre se fissura, et Myghan, par réflexe se jeta sur le côté.

\- Merde !

En effet, un autre groupe de tueurs venait de l'autre côté, attiré par les hurlements des autres, qui couraient derrière eux. Car oui, les personnes atteintes pouvaient toujours courir. Pire, ils étaient insensibles à tout ce qui était fatigue, et essoufflement, puisque Myghan se souvenait avoir été coursée pendant plusieurs heures sans interruption par les mêmes zombies. Seules les crampes ou amputations pouvaient les ralentir, voire les arrêter.

Heureusement pour eux, ces choses ne courraient pas à plus de 100 km/h, contrairement à leurs voitures, qui filaient à 130. Ils les semèrent finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de Myghan, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la vitre abimée, qui ne garantissait plus une aussi bonne protection.

François ordonna un arrêt dans une station service, assez glauque, toutes lumières éteintes. Ils sortirent un à un, armes à la main.

Un groupe partit dans le magasin chercher du ravitaillement, et Nyo Alexis et Jodie qui étaient restés près des voitures, faisaient le plein. Ils remplirent même plusieurs bidons de réserve. Alexis quitta la jeune fille tandis qu'Antoine revenait les bras remplis de barres et autres nourritures non périssables, qu'il déposa dans le coffre de la Peugeot. Il sortit même de sous son bras une cartouche de cigarettes.

\- Hé Nyo !

L'interpellé saisit au vol ce que lui lança son ami.

\- Un Bounty !

François arriva, accompagné de Mathieu, tenant respectivement une dizaines de boîtes de conserves et de sardines, et deux packs de bouteilles d'eau. Myghan revint avec son lot de bonbons, unique denrée encore mangeable.

\- Où est Alexis ? S'inquiéta Jodie.

\- À l'intérieur, il prend du savon et des rasoirs.

Un hurlement les coupa dans leurs singulières courses.

\- Des zombies, souffla inutilement Mathieu.

Une dizaine. Les mêmes que tout à l'heure. Ils courraient, rapides. Absolument pas fatigués.

\- Non, souffla Nyo, tandis que son Bounty tombait lamentablement de sabouche.

\- On remonte ! gueula Jodie, étrangement la plus réactive.

\- Alexis ! Hurla une autre voix, sûrement François, qui se glissait dans la jeep, prenant le volant.

Jodie se retrouva même, dieu sait comment, au volant de la Peugeot, Mathieu à ses côtés.  
Ils firent vrombir leur moteur, prêt au départ, attendant fébrilement Alexis.  
Il sortit, lentement, très lentement de magasin. Il marchait, un pas après l'autre, sans parler, dans son monde, tandis que de l'autre côté, à 100 mètres, ses amis lui hurlaient de courir, et que les zombies, étaient maintenant tout près,

Une femme, le bras sûrement arraché arriva derrière lui. Silencieusement.

\- Derrière ! Putain Alexis, DERRIÈRE !

Antoine s'égosillait en vain. L'ancien Linksthesun ne courut pas pour se mettre hors de portée. Il était de toute façon trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Tous virent parfaitement la frêle silhouette d'Alexis se faire attraper. Frêle parce que les restriction avait fait maigrir tout le monde, et surtout lui qui refusait de se nourrir convenablement depuis le début de son deuil.

Alexis se retourna lentement.

\- David, murmura-t-il.

La vision de ce corps pourrissant sur place, de ses bras le tenant lui firent faire un brusque retour en arrière. Ce jour là, il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'avait pas parlé. Pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas cillé tandis que le crâne de son frère explosait. Il se rappelait maintenant. Le sang. Le cri de sa femme. La cervelle qui coulait sur le sol. Il se rappelait de chaque détails. Il se souvint d'avoir visé le visage. Pas par nécessité, car en transperçant le cou aussi, il pouvait le tuer. Non. Pour faire disparaître ce visage qui lui rappelait trop David. Le vrai David. Son frère. Mais, aujourd'hui, cette insensibilité disparut. Et il voulu mourir. Il avait enfin choisi, formulant cette envie profonde, cette nécessité.  
Il aurait voulut pouvoir supporter sans moufter la morsure de ses bêtes, comme eux. Être digne d'eux. Mais, la douleur était trop forte. Il hurla lorsque les dents de son assaillante lui arracha un bout d'épaules, emportant peau et muscles, laissant en souvenir quelques dents noirs. Mais, pire que ça, sa salive le brûlait. Le rongeait. Il hurla. Et tomba à genou. La femme le mordît une nouvelle fois. La joue. Et il hurla. Il sentit sa gorge se déchirer, sans savoir si c'était l'œuvre du zombie ou de son cri, sentit du sang remonter dans sa bouche, et parmi toute cette souffrance, sentit un impact sur son front, et le bruit, étouffé par ses cris, d'une détonation. Puis, plus rien.

François était blême. Il devait les sauver. Abréger ses souffrances. Prendre ses responsabilités. Il referma la porte, reprit sa place, et fonça, droit devant lui, en entendant encore les zombies les poursuivre, pendant qu'Antoine lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, Nyo le suppliait de s'arrêter. Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

\- La Peugeot est elle derrière ?

Sa voix était calme. Posée. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur d'Antoine.

\- Oui, oui, bredouilla Nyo.

\- FRAN...

\- Ta gueule.

Le ton était sans appel. Antoine ne rajouta rien se morfondant, détruit. Alexis était mort. Il ne voulait pas formuler cette pensée. Accepter sa mort, c'était le tuer un deuxième fois.  
Myghan lui lança un petit sourire compatissant, auquel il répondit, tremblant. Elle lui serra le bras.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé où ce flingue, glissa-t-elle, sans que ni François, ni Nyo, tous les deux devant, ne puissent l'entendre.

\- Trouvé dans un maison. On le gardait pour des occasions particulières et désespérées. Mais personne ne sait s'en servir. Je comprends même pas comment François a réussi à ... Réussi à...

\- Ça va aller, lui dit Myghan, rassurante.

Il lu sourit de nouveau, plus confiant.

\- Je saurais me servir d'un petit calibre de ce type, lui apprit-elle.

\- Cool... Ça va vraiment nous être utile.

Jodie conduisait par à-coup. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine de la conduite, alors la vitesse et le danger de mort ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Mathieu avait mal à l'épaule à force, la ceinture lui rentrant dans la peau, mais ce n'était pas le moment de changer de place. Là, tout de suite, il fallait tracer. Les semer. Mathieu sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues et il les essuya rageusement. La conductrice lui jeta un coup d'œil, ouvrit la bouche et... La vitre explosa. Le zombie du champion du monde de 200 mètres très probablement. Il avait carrément défoncé la glace avec son poing et agrippa le bras du châtain, figé d'horreur, et ouvrit grand la bouche. Jodie eut le réflexe miraculeux de tourner violemment le volant à droite. La voiture partit fracasser son côté droit contre un énorme camion arrêté sur le bas côté, broyant le monstre. D'un nouveau coup, la voiture se décolla, et Jodie écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Elle était blafarde et avait arrêté de respirer. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

\- Merci, souffla Mathieu, encore sous le choc.

\- Ça va ? T'as été mordu ?

\- Non non, t'inquiètes !

Jodie se détendît légèrement.

\- Cool... Cool...

Mathieu prit son arme et ne quitta plus sa fenêtre des yeux, méfiant. 

Ils avaient perdu Alexis. François réfléchit à toute allure. Alexis souhaitait mourir. C'était normal, logique. Il n'avait fait aucune erreur. Ce n'était que la conséquence de la disparition de sa famille. Ce jour là, il aurait du mieux surveiller sans doute, se tenir plus près de David, prévoir qu'il était fatigué ce jour là, il aurait du... Stop ! Maintenant, il les maintiendrait tous en vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro et intercepta le sourire d'Antoine à l'intention de la brune. Lui ça irait. Nyo s'en remettait lui aussi. Il n'était pas très lié au disparu. Il allait falloir veiller un peu sur Mathieu, qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose.

Tout irait bien. Il les sauvera tous, quelqu'en soit le prix. Il était leur chef. Leur protecteur.


	4. Le château

**Sali-salut ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire !**

 **Donc je tiens à remercier les deux personnes quoi ont commenté, et corrgié certaines immondes erruers (si vous en voyez d'autre, c'est le moment de ce la jouer grammar nazi, vous avez ma bénédiction !)**

 **Donc, le chapitre 3 !**

Chap III "Le château"

Myghan se réveilla. La chambre était froide, ils devaient faire une économie de bois pour le chauffage, et la couverture râpeuse ne la protégeait pas suffisamment des courants d'airs.

Elle voulut se relever mais des bras la retinrent.

\- Rmh... Reste, grogna son geôlier.

\- Lâche moi, ria la brune. Je dois aider François à renforcer les fortifications.

\- Nan ! Il fait froid, reste ! Tu me tiens chaud...

Myghan se rallongea, contrainte, et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Son compagnon soupira d'aise et elle en profita pour se glisser hors du lit, en frissonnant.

\- Myghan !

\- Antoine, il faut que j'y aille.

Sa voix était douce mais sans appel. Antoine Daniel bougonna, déçu.

\- On se revoit ce soir, ria-t-elle, après avoir enfilé son jean, de grosses bottes de chantier, son T-shirt et un gros pull.

Elle croisa Jodie, qui la serra dans ses bras.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda la plus petite, ses yeux bleus pétillant.

\- Hahaha, ricana-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

Elle partit sans répondre, légèrement agacée.

Ces blagues, devenues quotidiennes, ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la brune. Mais c'était un jeu entre elles.

Elle sortit sur la muraille, et regarda, pensive, le paysage.

Un château. Elle était un peu comme une princesse en fait ! Une princesse dans un château, unique rempart contre une armée de zombies.

Ils l'avaient trouvé, après des semaines d'errance, après la mort d'Alexis. Il sortit du brouillard, comme un îlot de paix dans un océan de chaos. Cette comparaison pédante fit sourire Myghan.

Ils avaient, bien sûr, du massacrer la colonie de zombie qui y avait élu domicile. Heureusement pas de perte. François avait préféré que tous habitent dans une tour, en meilleure état, puis, ils réparaient depuis deux semaines le mur d'enceinte. Déjà, deux zombies étaient passés, maîtrisés rapidement.

L'hiver approchait. Déjà, constatait Myghan, les arbres étaient nus. Ils auraient peut-être de la neige cette année ci. Pour une fois, Myghan ne s'en réjouit pas. Il faisait déjà froid, alors de la neige! Surtout que le toit n'était pas encore réparé, ce qui signifiait que la chambre de Nyo prendrait l'eau. François avait préféré concentrer ses efforts sur la défense plutôt que de répondre aux plaintes bruyantes du dessinateur, qui suppliait de protéger ces feuilles de dessins, extrêmement rares.

La tombe d'Alexis était dans l'enceinte du château, dans un coin près du puits qui permettait au groupe de se procurer de l'eau pour tout ce qui était douche, hebdomadaire, ou brossage de dents.

Il n'y avait pas de corps, mais la volonté était présente. Ses amis lui avait même fait une stèle. Son nom, et les dates de naissance et de mort. Myghan décida même de faire un geste pour lui. Elle prit une pierre, assez solide, sans l'être trop pour autant, et s'enferma plusieurs heures avec pour seule consigne de ne pas la déranger. Elle prit un pic et un marteau trouvés dans la boîte à outil de l'ancien gardien sûrement mort maintenant.

Elle en ressortît, des heures plus tard, avec une gravure. Elle manquait de finesse, la jolie brune le savait bien, mais tant pis, c'était sa première fois. Sur la pierre, un portrait d'Alexis. L'Alexis d'avant, celui avec ses kilos en trop, sa coupe douteuse, et son petit sourire. Elle essaya même de dessiner sa famille, David, Jeremy et Chachou panda. Le résultat était maladroit, ressemblait plus à un dessin d'un enfant de 5 ans, mais tous saluèrent son effort. C'était plus amusant que solennel. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Nyo la félicita.

\- C'est vraiment galère, concéda-t-il. Même moi...

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier.

\- Bon, j'aurai besoin d'aide, maintenant !

La voix de François la ramena à la réalité.

Il tenait une lourde charpente en bois, et Myghan se dépêcha de prendre l'autre bout.

La brune s'étira longuement, grimaçant. Elle avait mal partout.

Elle rentrait dans la tour et vit en passant que Jodie et Mathieu s'entraînaient encore dans la cour. Elle avait fait des progrès, sa survie était à ce prix.

La méfiance entre eux tous, et la consigne implicite disant qu'au moindre problème, c'était chacun pour sa pomme, était morte. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Myghan.

Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa Nyo, qui lui sembla sombre, depuis quelques temps.

\- Salut.

\- Hein ? Oh, salut.

Nyo se mordit la joue. Violemment. Ouille ! Un peu plus et il sentirait du sang dans sa bouche.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta son amie.

Ah ! C'était bon. Ce goût métallisé écœurant emplissait sa bouche. Beurk ! C'était écœurant.

\- Ouais ouais, répondit-il, s'efforçant de cacher sa bouche ensanglantée.

Il reprit son chemin, sans un mot. Elle était peinée de la tournure que prenait leur relation, mais ne voyait pas quoi faire. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Jodie et Mathieu partirent l'après-midi, avec Nyo. Ils allaient faire le plein de nourriture, et autre denrées manquantes, comme du dentifrice.

Heureusement pour eux, il restait encore des aliments dans une épicerie du village à quelques kilomètres de là qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Mais, bientôt, tous les villages avoisinants seraient complètement vides, et il faudrait s'éloigner. Nyo le savait et redoutait ce moment.

Au départ, ils avaient convenu de se contenter des magasins, les maisons étant trop dangereuses à explorer. Ils rentreraient dans la nuit.

Le soir, ils mangèrent tous ensemble, assez tard pour attendre le retour du groupe, comme à leur habitude. De toute façon, ils étaient tous trop inquiets. Au diner, François discuta travail, fortification et défense, avec Mathieu, sous le regard attentif de Jodie, Nyo était parti se coucher, prétextant une grosse fatigue, et Myghan écouta Antoine déblatérer sur le dernier zombie qu'il avait liquidé, tout "un art" selon lui.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. C'était lui qui avait pris les devants.

\- J'ai jamais été quelque un de très téméraire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de fille, mais, je pourrai mourir demain, alors, j'ai plus le choix. Je t'aime...?

Une déclaration peu conventionnelle et certainement pas des plus romantiques, mais qui avait, à son grand étonnement, fonctionné. Chaque jour, Myghan se réveillait dans ses bras, et chaque jour, elle priait un dieu, qui les avait sûrement abandonnés depuis belle lurette, pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

Et, Myghan se croyait sincèrement bénie. Un mois de bonheur parfait. Sans danger.

Nyo était de garde ce soir là. Il n'était sûrement pas tard, mais la nuit était déjà tombée, et Nyo souffla un nuage de buée sur ses mains glacées pour les réchauffer. Il aurait du demander une paire de gants à François lorsqu'il était parti faire les courses, avec Myghan et Mathieu. Il grelotait, lorsqu'une voix forte le fit sursauter.

\- Hého ! Y a des humains ici ?

"Merde. Merde merde merde. Je fais quoi ?"

Nyo inspira un bon coup.

\- Écartez lentement les bras, ordonna le jeune homme, éclairant les deux inconnus avec une lampe torche.

\- Quelle courtoisie, ricana la même voix.

\- Excusez moi, pourriez vous m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas des zombies, et/ou des personnes mal intentionnées ?

\- Toi, tu n'en es pas un, c'est sûr, elles n'ont pas de sens de l'humour ces saloperies.

Nyo les inspecta. Les deux visiteurs ne semblaient pas avoir d'arme.

\- François ? FRANÇOIS ?

\- Quoi ? Gueula-t-il. Merde Nyo tu...

\- Y a des humains, en bas.

\- Hein ?

François se pencha. La personne qui leur parlait depuis le début fit un signe de la main.

\- Vos noms ?

\- Margrit et Julien.

Margrit devait être la femme qui parlait. Elle semblait plus petite que son ami, avait du être plus ronde. Avant. Maintenant, ils se ressemblaient tous. Des cadavres ambulants, que ce soit à cause de la faim, de la peur, du froid, ou simplement parce que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux.

\- Vous voulez ?

\- Entrer dans un premier temps. Manger peut être. Dans la limite de vos moyens bien sûr, sans vouloir abuser de vot' indulgence.

\- On y gagne quoi ?

\- Des infos sur l'extérieur. Vous n'devez pas en avoir beaucoup, enfermés comme vous l'êtes.

François hésita. Longuement. C'est le regard de Nyo qui le persuada.

\- Va ouvrir, ordonna le chef, d'une voix froide.

Margrit savoura lentement sa soupe. Elle fit même claquer sa langue de satisfaction.

Elle était dans la cuisine du château, au rez-de-chaussée, qui comportait aussi une salle à manger, et un salon, plutôt confortable. Les deux étages supérieurs n'étaient constitués que de chambres.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta François.

Nyo trépignait de frustration, tandis que le compagnon de Margrit, Julien, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt baraqué, restait dans un coin de la pièce, méfiant.

\- Oh ! Et bien... Des petits groupes de colons se sont regroupés, pour forme des villages. Certains gros centres sont contrôlés par ce qu'il reste d'armés. Mais, là bas, c'est un peu trop rigide à mon goût. Trop de lois, etc... J'y suis allée moi, on m'a désignée comme rabatteuse. Pas génial, dangereux, et peu gratifiant. Mon boulot c'tait de trouver des nouveaux, de vérifier qu'ils soient bien sains d'esprit, et de les ramener. Sauf que, les nouveaux sont pas génialement bien traités, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ricana-t-elle. Alors, mon fils et moi, on est partit. On est dev'nu des nomades comme qu'ils disaient. On a eu du mal, mais la perte de mon mari, ça nous a aidés à mettre au point certaines règles. Ne pas parler aux inconnus en fait partie. Alors, venir ici ! Z'imaginez pas à quel point on est au bord du gouffre !

Nyo siffla.

\- Waouh...

\- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas divulguer notre camp à l'armée ?

\- Espèce de...

Sa mère arrêta son fils, explosant de rire.

\- Rien, concéda-t-elle, après s'être calmée. Et vous comptez nous tuer ?

C'était une provocation pure et simple. François eut un sourire de mauvais augure.

\- Wow ! François, tu déconnes ?

Jodie entra dans la pièce, les bras croisés, vêtue dans un vieux jogging.

Il la foudroya du regard.

\- Bonjour, Jodie, se présenta-t-elle tendant la main à Margrit.

La vieille dame la serra brièvement dans ses bras, la surprenant. Son fils se contenta d'une poignée de main.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de civilisé, soupira l'invitée.

\- Je dirais plutôt de terriblement niais, grommela le brun.

\- Merci jeune fille, continua-t-elle. Je retrouve foi en l'humanité.

Puis, elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant, comme si cela avait été une blague hilarante.

\- Et donc, on fait quoi ? Intervint Nyo.

\- On ne peut pas les virer comme ça! Se récria son amie.

\- On les enferme dans le grenier.

\- Mais...

\- Jodie ! Je ne veux pas me faire tuer pendant mon sommeil !

\- Avec quelle arme ? Demanda Julien, ironique.

\- Vous vous voulez vraiment qu'on se lance dans une fouille corporelle complète et poussée ?

\- Et bien, bonne nuit, coupa Margrit, désamorçant un début de dispute, et d'une potentielle et désagréable fouille.

François les amena en haut, laissant Nyo et Jodie seuls.

\- T'y crois ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'ils ne vont pas s'enfuir avec nos armes et nos réserves ?

\- Oh ! Je suis une imbécile, je crois toujours en la gentillesse naturelle du genre humain.

\- Ce qui explique bien des choses, railla Myghan qui venait de se lever. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Y a des nouveaux. Des humains.

\- QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? D'où ? Combien ? Amis ? Est ce...

\- On ne sait pas. Ils ne paraissaient pas agressifs, mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

\- 2, rajouta son amie. Ils sont 2.

\- Je veux les voir.

\- Demain, lui ordonna François qui revenait. Là, ils sont fatigués, et nous aussi. Demain, ok ?

\- Nyo, tu retournes monter la garde, on reprend normalement. Tu expliqueras la situation à Mathieu lorsqu'il prendra la relève. Moi, je surveille là haut. Myghan, tu te charges d'Antoine.

Ils se saluèrent, et chacun retourna vaguer à son occupation et diffuser la nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin. Julien mangeait tranquillement. Myghan à côté lui posa quelques questions, mais devant sa réserve préféra se taire.

Mathieu débarqua, plutôt mal réveillé.

\- Tout seul ?

Julien releva la tête, ses yeux bruns calme. Son visage était mangé par une barbe brune, il ne semblait pas agressif. Plutôt blasé.

\- B'jour grommela-t-il.

\- Myghan, qui le surveille ?

\- Pour l'instant, moi. Ça te paraît si irréaliste que ça ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement blessée.

\- Et sa mère ?

\- Elle dort.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Mathieu aurait bien aimé parler avec Myghan, mais celle ci semblait rancunière et se murait dans le même silence que le nouveau venu. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il remette en doute sa crédibilité.

Heureusement pour eux, Jodie arriva, avec toute sa joie de vivre, suivie de Nyo, qui ne devait pas avoir dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit et qui alla se recoucher dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ? Oh, Julien, ta mère est debout, elle descendra avec Antoine.

Elle s'installa à côté de Myghan et parla joyeusement. Un peu seule. Myghan était perdue dans ses pensées, Mathieu l'écoutait en finissant son café et Julien regardait dehors, mal à l'aise.

\- Sali salut !

Antoine débarqua, habillé de son jean et son gris pull en laine, les mêmes depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Ned ? Tenta Myghan.

\- Flanders, pour vous servir, dit il en esquissant une révérence.

Margrit entra à son tour, ses longs cheveux blancs, retenus dans un chignon la veille, se répandaient sur ses épaules tombantes.

\- Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle.

Puis, elle dévisagea lentement toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Coucou m'an. Je te présente Jodie, Mathieu et Myghan.

\- Mais oui ! Je la r'connais, c'est la gosse O'Keane !

Les deux filles se regardèrent, interloquées.

\- Non, moi c'est Jodie Dean, contredit-elle.

\- Et moi je m'appelle Fox.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils. Et posa sa main sur celle de Myghan.

\- Allons bon, voilà qu'on reconnaît même plus son ancienne bonne ! Enfin bon, vous m'direz que les d'moiselles de bonne condition, toutes jolies. bien coiffées et habillées comme des princesses, n'ont pas à fricoter avec les bonniches comme moi, mais j'm'attendais à mieux de votre part m'selle O'Keane! Z'etiez pas comme votre affreuse mère, sans vouloir vous offensez, qui m'parlait comme un chien !

\- Je ne vous connais pas madame, et ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, grinça Myghan, étrangement furieuse, retirant sèchement sa main de la table.

\- Vous seriez pas en train de m'traiter de menteuse ? Z'avez bien changé d'puis mon départ. J'ai honte ! Honte honte honte...

\- Mais vous allez arrêter bordel ! Je ne suis pas Myghan O'Keane ! Explosa-t-elle, fracassant son poing contre la table, se dressant debout.

Julien s'interposa, et même Antoine eut un mouvement involontaire se plaçant aux côtés de sa compagne, se tournant légèrement vers Margrit, comme pour ériger un rempart.

\- Pauvre Margaret... Souffla Margrit.

\- Margaret ? Murmura Myghan, se mordant immédiatement la lèvre après.

Antoine se retourna vers elle, surpris. Mathieu et Jodie assistaient à la scène en témoin attentif.

\- Oui, pauvre Margaret. 13 ans à récurer les latrines de ces riches snobs, et on ne se rappelle même plus d'elle.

Myghan était partagée. Une partie de son cerveau l'invectivait. Elle allait foutre en l'air 3 ans de mensonges pour sa femme de ménage ? Une autre, plus sensible lui glissait que cette femme avait sûrement été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère.

Et, bien malgré son bon sens, ce fut elle qui l'emporta.

\- Margaret, l'appela-t-elle, presque en pleurs.

Elle lui ouvrit les bras, comme elle l'avait toujours fait et elle s'y réfugia.

\- Mon pauvre chaton. Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

\- Le jour où tu es partie, je... Je...

\- Chuuut, ça va, ça va.

Tous les autres appréhendaient ce retournement de situation avec incrédulité. D'autant plus que Myghan n'était pas du genre à fondre en larmes inutilement.

La jeune fille se calma.

\- Raconte-moi, lui demanda Margaret-Margrit.

\- Oui, raconte nous, répéta François, qui était apparu à la porte. Myghan O'Keane c'est ça ?

Myghan se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, se refusant à regarder dans les yeux ses amis, et surtout Antoine.

Oui, évidemment, c'est une apocalypse zombie, ils auraient ou passer outre. Mais, elle semblait mer avoir menti, et cela était difficilement pardonnable. Leur groupe s'était construit autour s la confiance. Elle leur devait une explication.

\- Je... Je suis Myghan O'Keane, la fille d'une grande PDG d'une multinationale pharmaceutique...

Myghan soupira.

\- Merde quoi ! J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui, et personne n'est là pour me le souhaiter !

Ils avaient de l'argent à foison, son père avait tout de même pu ouvrir sa propre boîte de vente de sculpture indienne, des contrefaçons évidement, et ils vivaient dans un château, mais personne n'avait du temps pour lui dire "bon anniversaire !". Sa mère était à une colloque sur une quelconque maladie infantile. Des heures de blabla pathétiques, des fausses promesses pour se donner bonne conscience, et tout le monde rentrait chez lui, s'occuper de la production de médocs pour maigrir, heureux, quelques kilos en plus avec tous ces cocktails. Maman y traînait son grand frère Eymeric. Au début de force, puis, il en vint à apprécier. Après tout, c'était lui, l'héritier de la compagnie ! Myghan détestait ces réunions d'hypocrites, mais aurait tout donné pour passer du temps avec sa mère.

M. O'Keane faisait visiter une de ses usines à des riches investisseurs. C'était la troisième fois qu'il montait sa boîte. À chaque fois un échec cuisant, mais l'argent de mère lui permettait de repartir d'un nouveau pied.

Seule. Elle en frissonna. Seule. La princesse enfermée dans son château. Techniquement, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait partir. Faire ses valises, et adios la famille ! Mais elle l'aimait bien, cette famille. Alors elle restait. Seule.

Avant, il y avait bien Margaret, la domestique qui s'occupait des salles de bains principalement. Des sept salles de bain. Elle avait même un fils. Myghan ne l'avait jamais vu, mais par l'intermédiaire de sa mère. Margaret, elle savait qu'il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et qu'il s'était lancé dans l'ingénierie.

Mais, Maman trouvait qu'elle ne nettoyait pas assez bien les douches. Qu'elle avait vieilli et qu'elle leur coutait trop chère. C'était peut-être vrai, après tout Margrit avait fêté ses 60 ans. Mais la jeune fille demanda tout de même à ce qu'on la garda. Rien n'y fit. Margaret rendit son tablier et partit, emportant avec elle ses histoires, et son langage si peu convenable selon Mme O'Keane, mais qui amusait depuis tant Myghan. Ces 2 ans, très exactement, âge auquel Margaret était entrée au service de la maison. 16 ans de bons et loyaux services partis en poussières. Elle restait seule, dans son château.

Myghan sourit. Ce matin, elle partait, accompagner sa mère ! Elles allaient en Australie, visiter un labo ! Une manière de s'excuser d'avoir oublier son anniversaire. Un cadeau, plus cher aux yeux de Myghan, que toutes les robes, chaussures, livres et tableaux qu'elle avait reçu.

Les murs n'étaient pas blancs, comme elle s'y attendait. Rien du laboratoire ultra performant quel elle avait imaginé. Non, des traces de rouilles, des tâches noirs, comme si quelque chose avait explosé. Et Myghan s'ennuyait. Elle tenta de le cacher, mais ne pût retenir un discret bâillement. Sa mère, en grande discussion avec des actionnaires russes le remarqua, et d'un coup d'œil éclair, sans un mot, elle la renvoya à l'accueil. Myghan savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir supporter une vive remontrance.

Alors, perdue pour perdue, elle s'élança dans les couloirs, à la recherche, comme une gamine, du département secret où ils confectionneraient un super sérum pour la transformer en WonderWoman, ou élèveraient des araignées mutantes. Rien de tout cela. Juste un dédale de couloir. Elle arriva cependant devant une porte close hautement protégée par un double blindage. Aucun panneau, indiquant la présence de radioactivité, et de toute façon, c'était ici qu'était produit leurs pilules amaigrissantes. Pourquoi y aurait-il des déchets radioactifs ici ?

Elle glissa dans la fente prévue à cette effet le pass de sa mère, qui n'en ayant pas fabriqué un pour sa fille, lui avait sur lui passer le sien. La porte s'ouvrit lentement elle entra doucement dans la zone protégée. Elle sentait que cette bêtise lui couterait beaucoup plus chère que son simple bâillement. Mais, il était trop tard pour reculer, et elle était trop curieuse.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Des hommes étaient enfermés. Dans des cages transparentes, vêtus de camisoles, certains dormaient, d'autres parlaient, seuls.

Myghan avança, tremblante. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'un de prisonniers lui foncer dessus. Elle hurla. Heureusement, il percuta la vitre de sa tête, y laissant une trainée rouge. Sans y prêter attention, l'aborigène australien recommença à se frapper pour casser la glace. Les yeux fous, le blanc des yeux presque jaune, la délimitation entre lui et l'iris ensanglantée et la pupille dilatée à l'extrême. En regard effrayant, affamé et fou qui la fit hurler de plus belle. Un regard qui lui était inconnu jusque là. Un regard qui allait devenir, sans qu'elle ne le sache encore, son quotidien, son cauchemar. Un monstre. Elle hurla.

Myghan ne défît pas ses bagages en rentrant. Au contraire, elle prit deux autres sacs, les remplit, sortit, alla directement au distributeur le plus proche et vida son compte. L'argent ne pouvait pas acheter le bonheur, mais avec ça, elle aurait de quoi s'offrir une nouvelle vie. Sa mère faisait des expériences sur des hommes... Sa mère...

Myghan se le répéta en boucle. Avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion: elle n'était plus sa mère. Myghan n'était plus une O'Keane.

Dans le train qui l'emmenait vers Paris, Myghan s'endormit. Et rêva de ses yeux fous, de cette faim mortelle, de...

\- Tu veux dire que... Souffla Jodie.

\- Je... Crois... Bégaya Myghan, la gorge sèche.

\- Ta mère est à l'origine de l'apocalypse, lâcha François.

Nyo eut un petit rire devant l'énormité de sa déclaration, ne pouvant y croire.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

Ce mot glaça l'assemblée.

 **Alors, des réactions ? XD**

 **Désolée pour les fans de Matoine, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, mais pour ceux qui aiment les mondes post-apocalyptiques, et le couple Antoine-Mathieu, il y a la très fameuse et génialissime fic de Ranne-Chan ! (Mais restez quand même, je vous donnerai des chocolats !)**

 **Donc, à la semaine prochaine (voire plus tôt, c'est bientôt les vacances, donc moins de devoirs !)**


	5. Choix

**Hey ! Un peu à la bourre, mais il est là !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous passez tous de supers fêtes !**

 **Continuez à poster vos avis, même si c'est pour rien dire, c'est juste un super cadeau à chaque fois ! Alors merci à Lou Kheel, à** **MrsUnknown21, à ThePrivateJoker, à lilou-moi, à Misstykata, et puis tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, sans rien dire, gros gros gors merci !**

Chap IV "Choix"

Nyo était allongé sur son lit. Posé. Tranquille. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, il réfléchissait surtout. Partagé dans un dilemme digne de Corneille. Bon, il exagérait. Mais son esprit se disputait sérieusement, dans une crise tout ce qu'il y a de plus schizophrénique.  
D'un côté un double de lui même, habillé de noir, des jolies petites cornes, un rictus contrit sur sa tête largement plus volumineuse que son corps, caricature de sa partie mauvaise. Celle qui s'était frotté les mains de voir Myghan et Antoine fâchés. De l'autre, un petit ange. Habillé comme un premier de la classe, qui se réjouissait de l'heureux dénouement, mais se lamentait de voir ses autres amis s'entredéchirer, et surtout effaré devant sa médiocrité. Un petit être qui avait sauté de joie lorsque... Nyo grimaça. Cette image était trop pénible à supporter. Les révélations de Myghan, le matin même.

Un silence. Lourd. Pesant. Antoine se sentit étouffer.

Jodie lança un regard énigmatique à sa meilleure amie, qui se tassa. Puis, sans un mot la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime. Tu pourrais être la petite fille d'Hitler que ça ne changerai rien, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, même si je suis... Blessée par ton manque de confiance en moi.

Elle se plaça à côté, défiant Mathieu du regard, et foudroyant Antoine.

\- Tu nous as menti, commença François.

\- Pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant, ria Nyo.

La pièce entière le foudroya du regard, l'incendiant d'oser blaguer dans ce genre de moment.

\- Mais, rajouta-t-il, je suis avec toi.

Il rejoignit Myghan et Jodie, se plaçant de l'autre côté de la belle brune.

\- Tu... Se lança Mathieu après un silence. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signaler à la police?

"Tu aurais pu empêcher ce cataclysme" la fin de la phrase était sous-entendue, mais tout le monde l'avait parfaitement saisie. Aucun ne pût s'empêcher de se rappeler sa vie. Celle d'avant. Avec toute leur famille, leurs amis.

\- Je...

Myghan ne rajouta rien. La gorge sèche.

\- Vous auriez voulu qu'une gamine de 18 piges aille dénoncer ses parents, les condamnant très probablement à des années de prison?

L'assemblée se tourna vers Julien qui paraissait furieux.

\- Ce... Cela ne vous concerne pas, déclara le chef du groupe, froid.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on reproche à quelqu'un des morts dont il n'est pas responsable, et...

\- Julien, ils ont raison. Tu veux m'accompagner dehors? J'aimerai voir le soleil se lever.

Sa mère le traîna, hors de lui, dehors.

Mais, Antoine avait eu le temps de ressasser cette simple affirmation. Elle aurait tout dit, ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle aurait sauvé le monde. Sauvé ses amis. Ses parents. Laurine. Elle aurait sauvé Laurine. Laurine serait encore là. Son sourire ne lui avait jamais apparu aussi clairement, et la douleur revint, lui martelant les côtes, le ventre, le cœur.

\- Je me fiche pas mal que tu nous aies menti, lâcha François. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne nous aies pas tous mis en danger. Tes parents savent-ils que tu aies encore...

\- Mes parents me croient sûrement morte, lâcha-t-elle, acide.

\- Mathieu? Demanda Jodie, agressive.

\- J'ai besoin de temps. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas... Je vais sûrement t'en vouloir, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de temps, pour faire le vide. Désolé.

Mathieu sortit, claquant la porte.

\- Antoine? Osa finalement demander Myghan, s'adressant à son petit ami, le regardant pour la première fois, ce qui lui demanda un effort considérable.

\- Je...

Un choix s'offrait à lui. Un choix immédiat et irréversible. Laurine, ou Myghan. C'était tout. Il lui suffisait d'un geste, d'un mot, et emballé c'est pesé ! Merde ! Il ne savait pas ! Il avait besoin de temps lui aussi, il n'était pas prêt et... Pourtant il le savait bien. S'il attendait, il ne choisirait jamais. Il la ferrait souffrir. Vite, vite ! La vie, la mort, le passé, doux, confortable, bercé d'une douleur continu presque agréable, ou un futur incertain. Demain, peut-être, de nouveau un mort. Une disparition. Et une souffrance cent fois plus forte encore.

\- Antoine ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours, ce baiser parla à sa place. C'était sûrement complètement niais et ridicule, mais l'aimer lui suffisait. Il se disait que pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Demain, il lui faudrait faire face au danger, aux monstres, à la peur, à la mort. Demain. Aujourd'hui, il profitait. Ces temps-ci, être vivant était un privilège, un miracle.

Nyo déprimait. Il y était presque. Presque. Un peu plus, et elle... Elle... Il l'aimait. Wouf ! C'était dit. C'était même plutôt simple. Il l'aimait. Merde quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une autre ? Voire de personne ? Voilà, ça c'était simple. Pas de douleur ! Jamais !

\- C'est que tu as l'air d'aimer souffrir dis donc, ricana son petit diable, pour toujours choisir les mauvaises personnes.

Son acolyte haussa les épaules. Souffrir. Choisir de souffrir. Consciemment. C'était un peu maso comme pensée non ?

\- Si Antoine disparaissait, tu aurais champ libre au moins. Avec toute ce bordel, t'aurais pas à attendre longtemps, glissa-t-il.

\- Putain Jodie, tu me fais quoi là ?! Tu veux crever ou quoi ? Fonce pas comme ça dans le tas !  
Jodie serra la mâchoire.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva un peu plus Mathieu.

\- T'es dégueulasse avec Myghan.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ressassait cette même pensée. Une semaine qu'elle rêvait de le frapper. Elle le croisait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, ou assis, en train de manger leur maigre repas. Une semaine qu'elle s'imaginait en frissonnant de plaisir le boxer, le punir de faire souffrir son amie. Même si la majorité des habitants du château se moquait bien de ses origines, le fait que Mathieu refuse de lui pardonner la chamboulait. Elle n'était pas très confiante en elle, et continuait d'attendre un geste de sa part.

\- J'ai expliqué pourquoi et...

\- Et ça fait déjà une semaine. Et tu continue à faire la gueule !

\- Et... Ressaya-t-il.

\- Et tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ? Antoine, il n'a perdu personne ? François ? Nyo ? Myghan ? Et moi ? Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne, j'étais l'aînée d'une famille de 4 enfants. Et d'après toi, ils sont où maintenant ? Et Myghan ? Tu crois qu'elle se sent comment ? Toi, et tes grands airs lui avaient mis dans la tête qu'elle est la cause de la fin du monde !

\- Non, pas du...

\- Ta gueule ! Tu crois être le seul à souffrir ? T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste !

\- Mais laisse-moi en placer une !

\- Vas y...

\- Je suis désolé. Pour elle. Mais...

\- Tu as besoin d'un coupable ? Il est passé où le Mathieu qui dénonçait les injustices et l'égocentrisme ?

\- Je peux finir de parler merde ?!

Jodie croisa les bras, fermée.

\- J'essaye, OK ? J'essaye vraiment, mais je suis trop rancunier. Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

\- On te demande pas d'oublier tes proches, mais ca la rend malade. Plein de gens auraient certainement des envies de meurtre s'ils apprenaient la nouvelle, alors nous qui sommes ses amis, on peut pas se permettre de la lâcher.

\- C'est bon c'est bon ! Je lui reparlerai, mais ca veut pas dire que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il savait qu'en vouloir à Myghan était puérile. Mais il avait besoin de temps.

\- Sûr ? Demanda Jodie, suspicieuse.

\- Ouii ! Bon, tu te remets en garde ?

Jodie obéit, se replaçant consciencieusement, prête à faire face aux violentes attaques de Mathieu. Elle se prit un coup brutal de bâton, qui lui griffa la joue, manquant de peu son œil.

\- Mais t'as appris où à te battre comme ça?

\- Oh, le besoin et la survie sont les meilleurs des moteurs. Et puis, j'ai fait cavalier seul, à un moment.

\- Ah... Et ?

\- Rien.

Jodie ne rajouta rien, comprenant bien qu'il ne fallait pas creuser. Chacun avait ses secrets.

François réfléchissait. Il était dans la salle à manger. Seul. La tournure que prenaient les événements ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas agrandir leur petit groupe. Mais, il était partagé et soucieux. Non pas que sa position de chef soit contestée, au contraire, pour l'instant, tous ses choix avaient préservés le groupe, depuis qu'il avait réellement pris les choses en main.

Mais là... Un choix difficile. D'un côté, il ne pourrait pas tous les protéger s'ils étaient trop nombreux. Il faudrait exclure de ce pacte les deux derniers arrivants si la nécessité se présentait. Mais, outre le fait que certains de ces amis le détesterait pour ça, les chasser pourrait les pousser à dévoiler leur position à ces troupes armées. Les garder ici permettrait un meilleur contrôle. De toute façon, il avait cessé de s'attacher au gens depuis le début de toute cette merde.

François réfléchissait. Oui, il valait mieux les garder ici, en attendant une meilleure solution, ou tout simplement leur mort. François savait d'avance qu'il ne ferra rien pour l'empêcher, cela l'arrangerait trop. Il sourit. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

Julien était luis aussi songeur. Et plus il ressassait, plus il trouvait que l'idée de sa mère n'était pas un bon plan. Absolument pas. Bien sûr, il sentait de la compassion chez Jodie, un peu de sympathie chez Antoine, mais Nyo et Mathieu semblaient capables de les abandonner au premier combat, et François devait très certainement songer à les éliminer avant. Seule Myghan représentait un véritable alliée, mais avec les récentes révélations, elle n'était plus très utile. Jamais elle n'oserait prendre leur défense contre ce groupe.

Pourtant, il aurait du être plus ferme, dès la mort de son père. Ordonner à sa mère de rentrer, la traînant s'il le fallait. Maintenant, ils étaient tous deux prisonniers.

Mais, il aurait dut se rendre compte que c'était une décision foireuse dès leur départ du camp. Il aurait sûrement pût empêcher la mort de son péter. Il s'en voulait. Mais se devait d'être fort, pour sa mère. Elle avait assisté à son exécution. De ses propres yeux.

Julie secoua la tête. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Oublier

\- Je vais faire un gâteau, s'exclama joyeusement Margrit.

\- En quel honneur ? S'enquit Myghan.

\- Y en a besoin ? Julien, tu pourras me prendre de la farine, du sucre, pas d'oeufs, ils ne seront plus mangeable, mais aussi du sucre !

La vieille femme lui donna sa liste de course. Non pas que sortir soit devenu moins dangereux, mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant essuyé qu'une attaque de faible envergure, sans perte, même si Nyo et Antoine avait passé plusieurs jours à réparer la carrosserie de la jeep, salement amochée.

Dans la voiture, Julien conduisait, prudemment à cause des nombreuses plaques de verglas.  
Le froid raidissait les membres de tous les passagers. Jodie soufflait dans ses mains, dans le dérisoire espoir de les réchauffer. Sans succès. Ses gants miteux noirs ne lui servaient qu'à échapper au gèle totale et définitif de ses doigts. Elle espérait pouvoir utiliser sa hache en cas de besoin. Mathieu jouait nerveusement avec son arme.

Une heure plus tard, ils débarquèrent enfin dans un village qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pillé. Une zone dangereuse, puisque personne ne savait trop si la place était occupée par une horde de zombies.  
Mathieu descendit le premier, avec un fusil récupéré dans une ferme, customisé à l'aide d'un couteau effilé à son bout, sorte de baïonnette, puis vint Jodie de l'autre côté de la voiture, et pour finir Julien qui avait trouvé un katana, digne de Kill Bill.

\- Rien, signala Jodie.

\- Non plus, rajouta Mathieu.

\- Les fenêtres ont l'air clean.

Ils avancèrent, groupés, chacun regardant de son côté. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un super U quelconque. Les portes possédaient encore assez de jus pour se refermer et se rouvrir alors qu'elles butaient contre un crâne, presque totalement dépourvu de chairs. Ce "presque" provoqua un hoquet de dégoût chez la jeune fille, qui déglutit, ravalant son vomi.

\- On fait comme d'hab', lâcha Mathieu, se dirigeant vers le rayon des conserves.

Les deux autres le suivirent.

Mais, Julien, remarquant un étalage remplit de paquets de farine, se sépara du groupe pour en mettre rapidement un dans son sac. Se reculant, méfiant, il buta contre une étagère et sentit une masse sombre lui tomber dessus dans le dos. Le brun hurla, et Mathieu rappliqua, et, rapide, transperça le crâne de l'homme qui tomba, inerte, sur le sol.

\- Je crois qu'il était déjà mort, dit Jodie, tâchant d'éviter de regarder les lambeaux de cervelle qui s'étalaient par terre.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, siffla le châtain, foudroyant Julien du regard.  
Il s'éloigna, sans rien dire cependant, chargeant son sac de brosses à dent et de dentifrice.

\- La prochaine fois, fait gaffe, lui souffla Jodie, mourir en faisant ses courses, c'est plutôt naze

Margrit fut déçue. Il lui manquait la levure, mais ne reprocha rien à son fils. Du moins oralement. Au final, au dîner, le gâteau fut sec et granuleux, mais personne ne rappelait avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon depuis bien longtemps.

Pendant le repas, Myghan se dérida enfin. Sous le regard doux de Magrit, elle sourit à deux trois blagues de Nyo, mais ne voulait vraiment se décoller de son compagnon. Jodie parlait beaucoup à Mathieu, qui, suite aux nombreux regards froids que son amie lui lançait, échangea quelques mots polie avec la brune.

Julien et François restèrent tous deux plus mutiques. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas des masses. Agacé, julien craqua et se leva pour nettoyer les plats. Il alla dans la cour, finalement suivi par Jodie. Ils chauffèrent à l'aide d'un petit feu de bois un baquet en ferraille de neige et lavèrent les assiettes. La jeune femme n'osa pas vraiment se lancer dans une conversation, et le silence se perdura tout le long. La nuit était déjà tombée, mais le ciel était assez dégagé pour apercevoir les étoiles.

Nyo montait la garde, le ventre plein, repu. Une sensation apaisante et qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis quelques temps déjà. Il soupira de satisfaction. Il en oublierait presque le froid mordant de l'hiver et tâcha de ne pas penser à sa chambre.

Ce qu'il aimait, sa chambre ! La barre des 3 semaines dépassées, l'intégralité du groupe commença enfin à se sentir chez lui, et à prendre ses aises. Même Mathieu avait défait ses bagages, même s'il conservait un sac de survie, en cas de coup dur.

Nyo avait enfin vu son toit être réparé et pouvait afficher sans crainte tous ses dessins. À chaque mission en dehors, il ramenait un souvenir du temps d'avant. Des boules à neige, des CDs, de MP3, des DVD, portables, posters, assiettes décorés, tout était bon à prendre.  
Il pensait à sa chambre, paresseusement, espérant voire son tour de garde finir au plus tôt.

\- Youhou ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Nyo sursauta. Sa première pensée fut une plainte.

"Pourquoi est ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?"

\- Les mains bien en évidence, ordonna Nyo, le braquant d'une puissante lampe torche.

\- Ok ok, je vous veux rien hein ? J'ai juste faim, et froid.

\- Il y a des saloperies dans le coin ?

\- Non, n-non, mais si vous pouviez ne pas me laisser trop longtemps dehors...

\- On verra.

Nyo élcaira les alentours à l'aide de sa lampe, mais ne vit rien ni n'entendit aucun bruit, excepté celui du vent.

\- Âge, nom ?

\- Robert, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rob, j'ai 16 ans.

\- Passe-moi les détails. Tu viens d'où ?

\- Toulouse. Mais...

\- C'est bon, le coupa-t-il.

Nyo se détourna, et appela François.

\- Quoi encore ? Rugit le brun.

\- Encore un étranger, soupira Nyo.

\- Quoooiii ? Encore ?

Nyo rigola. François, furieux, lui arracha sa lampe torche, et la braqua ainsi que son arme sur le nouveau venu.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Juste à manger et à boire, supplia Rob.

\- Merde, on peut pas dormir tranquille ?! Gueula Myghan, de mauvaise humeur, accompagnée de Margrit.

\- Calme-toi cocotte. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Youhou ? Je peux entrer ?

Myghan se pencha par dessus la muraille.

\- C'est un gosse, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je le reconnais, ce gamin, Gérard, je crois, il était au campement avec nous.

\- Robert, corrigea celui-ci.

\- Mais oui, Robert ! Attends un peu.

Elle se retourna, parlant à ses amis tout en veillant à ce que Robert ne l'entende pas.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est un gamin, Nyo, on devrait y réfléchir et...

\- Non ! Myghan, je le reconnais, c'est un rabatteur !

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Répéta Nyo. Il risque de prévenir l'armée.

\- Je sais comment elle procède. Arrivage d'un camion de l'armée, drapeau blanc, puis proposition qu'on ne peut refuser. Vous allez devoir céder des vivres, des armes, et ils ont aussi l'habitude de réquisitionner de gré au de force de la main d'œuvre.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser partir, intervint François. On doit le laisser entrer, et l'emprisonner après.

\- Ce n'est pas loyal, ronchonna Myghan. Et on n'en fait quoi après ?

Cependant, Antoine qui venait d'arriver alla dans le sens de François.

\- C'est plus... Humain. Il aura un toit, et de la nourriture, convainquit-il sa compagne.

\- Et puis, rajouta François. C'est moins dangereux pour nous. On verra ce qu'on fait de lui après.

\- Ok ok, céda-t-elle. Ouvrez la porte.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci...

Sa litanie ne s'interrompait que lorsqu'il avalait un morceau de sardine.

\- C'est bon, craqua Mathieu, tu peux te taire.

\- Oups, désolé.

Il rougit.

Antoine qui l'avait fouillé avait trouvé de vieux papiers d'identité dans son portefeuille, prouvant qu'il s'appelait bien Robert. Il avait trouvé deux couteaux. Le brun à lunette lui avait tout de même rendu son portefeuille, le rouquin lui ayant demandé.

\- Il y a des photos de la famille, précisa Robert, les larmes aux yeux. En temps normal, il se serait laissé amadouer, mais connaissant ces véritables intentions, Antoine frissonna de dégoût.

Robert lécha même son assiette avec son doigt.

\- Délicieux, merci, merci...

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! S'irrita Mathieu.

\- Et cesse de faire l'innocent, nous savons qui tu es ! Explosa Julien.

\- Qui je suis ? Bégaya Robert.

L'adolescent se sentit soudainement très seul, entouré de ces adultes, qui le fustigeaient du regard.

\- Oui, cingla Margrit, un rabatteur. J'ai été là bas moi aussi.

\- Mais...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir, cracha Mathieu.

\- Les gens, calmez vous, chuchota Antoine, qui se sentait coupable. C'est qu'un gamin.

\- Ici, maintenant, contra Mathieu, un gamin peut te tuer, pour une boîte de sardine.

\- Mais... continua à bégayer l'intrus.

\- Je vais le conduire à sa chambre, glissa doucement Myghan.

Nyo ricana. Une chambre ? Une prison plutôt !

Elle monta, le traînait presque, accompagnée de Nyo.

\- On va le garder combien de temps comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira François, passant une main fatiguée dans ses courts cheveux presque noirs. On ne peut pas le tuer, mais est ce qu'on a beaucoup d'autre choix ?

\- Tu veux le tuer ? Se récria Antoine. T'es fou !

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, concéda Jodie. S'il était prêt à nous tuer, ce n'es pas notre cas. S'abaisser au rang... D'animal ? Devenir des meurtriers ? Très peu pour moi.

\- On a le temps, soupira Antoine.

\- C'est un truc qui me manque. Avoir du temps. On n'a plus le temps.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mathieu qui n'ajouta rien. Le débat s'enlisssa, et fatigué, ce dernier quitta la pièce. Jodie bailla bruyamment.

\- Je suis crevée ! On en reparlera demain, bonne nuit !

Un crépitement réveilla Myghan. Une sorte de hurlement inhumain. Le cri du feu. Rapidement couvert par un cri plus humain.

Myghan se redressa vivement, reconnaissant son propriétaire.

\- Jodie !

De la fumée. Beaucoup. Et des lueurs orangées, sous la porte.

Elle secoua violemment Antoine qui avait le sommeil lourd, paniquée.

\- Hein ! Que... Quoi ?

\- Le château brûle !

Jodie toussa. Elle percuta quelqu'un, et s'écroula à terre.

\- Jodie ! Bouge !

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par le bras et la tirer. Elle ne voyait rien et se laissait trainer, percutant tous les murs à chaque croisement. Elle trébucha, tomba, et son sauveur fut obligé de la traîner.

Le feu avait dû prendre rapidement, tous les renforcements, les charpentes et les portes et embrasures de fenêtres étaient en bois. Sans compter les tapisseries d'époques, les meubles, les draps et tapis.

Ils croisèrent Margrit qui remontait.

\- Tu fais quoi ?! Demanda la voix de son camarade, probablement celle de Mathieu

\- Je remonte ! Le gamin est là haut et je n'ai pas vu Nyo.

\- Laisse-moi y aller !

\- Non, Jodie est vraiment pas bien, je ne pourrais pas la traîner moi même !

Elle disparut dans les étages, alors que Mathieu jurait et courait vers la sortie.

Dehors, François bouillait sur place, regardant sa maison brûler. Myghan et Antoine avaient réussi à sortir, couvert de cendre. Tous attendaient, fébrilement, que leurs amis viennent à leur tour, dans la cour du château.

Lorsque Mathieu apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils hurlèrent de joie, même si Jodie semblait HS.

Julien allait bien lui aussi, et fut rapidement suivit de Robert. Il tenta de s'enfuir, discrètement, mais Julien l'attrapa par le col et le traîna devant le groupe.

\- C'est lui qui a foutu le feu, cracha-t-il.

\- N-non, ce n'est pas...

\- Ferme là, et dit-nous plutôt comment tu as réussi ton coup !

\- Je...

Julien le souleva de terre, furieux.

\- Dans le portefeuille, j'avais un nécessaire. J'ai juste...

Un hurlement retentit.

\- Merde ! Gueula Francois.

Nyo et Margrit étaient encore à l'intérieur.

\- Maman ! Beugla Julien.

Une frêle silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, pliée en deux, et chacun reconnut Nyo.

Mathieu se rua sur lui, le traînant hors des flammes.

\- Où est ma mère !? Où est-elle ?!

Julien voulut courir dans le château, mais s'écroula en gémissant. Une large brûlure lui parcourait toute la jambe droite, l'immobilisant.

\- J'y vais, déclara Antoine, d'une voix blanche.

\- Non ! Non ! Je te l'interdis ! Le supplia Myghan.

\- C'est bon, blagua-t-il, je serai de retour avant que tu n'aies le temps de dire zombie.

Antoine embrassa rapidement Myghan, et s'enfonça dans les flammes.

\- Reviens, reviens, reviens, répéta-t-elle inlassablement, avec la désagréable impression de chercher à se convaincre d'une chose impossible.

\- Tout ira bien, lui chuchota Nyo, blafard sous la couche de suie et les brûlures qui parsemaient son visage.

Des longues minutes passèrent. À chaque seconde écoulée, Myghan sentait le désespoir tordre un peu plus ses entrailles, les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Des hurlements leur parvinrent, et Julien cria, de douleur comme de peur. Il se tenait la jambe douloureuse, commença à ramper, vers l'entrée, rapidement arrêté par Mathieu, qui lui attrapait le bras, le mettant debout, mais l'empêchant de partir. Il aurait sûrement dû le forcer à se retourner.  
Puis, le plafond s'écroula sur la tour, entraînant l'ensemble de la structure dans sa chute. Les flammes rouges noircirent les décombres.

Myghan explosa en sanglots. Elle criait, hurlait, sentait sa gorge se déchirer, ses tripes se liquéfier tandis que l'atroce vérité lui explosa à la gueule. Il était mort. Mort. Mort. Mort mort mort. Elle aussi voulait mourir. Elle s'écroula à terre, sans cesser d'hurler, se tenant le ventre, secouée de hauts le cœur.

\- ANTOOOOOOIIIIIIINE !

Jodie émergea. Les cris la réveillèrent. Les bruits d'explosion aussi. Elle émergea et se releva. Sa maison brûlait. Elle mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi Myghan pleurait ainsi, mais fit le lien avec l'absence d'Antoine.

Nyo semblait choqué. Non, était choqué. Il fixait, les yeux exorbités le feu. Ses lèvres formaient des mots silencieux. "Je ne voulais pas ça " crut-elle comprendre.

\- C'est de ma faute, lâcha Myghan d'une voix blanche.

Myghan aurait préféré dénoncer mille fois ses parents que de perdre une fois Antoine. Elle aurait pu empêcher ça. Même si cela aurait signifié ne jamais le rencontrer. Mais au moins, il aurait été en vie. Sain et sauf. Elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larme, sa poitrine se secouant de soubresauts inquiétants.

Mathieu se mordait la lèvre, ses iris bleus larmoyants. Un filet de sang traçait un sillon rouge sur le noir de la crasse de son visage, partant de sa bouche.

Une détonation coupa net les sanglots de Myghan, et tout le monde se tourna vers François.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il tirait sur un homme. Un vivant. Le premier était un ami. Le deuxième, une saloperie d'assassin. Un gosse qui venait de tuer un ami. Et il l'avait laissé faire, n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Rectification, donc. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il tirait sur un homme. La deuxième fois qu'il tuait un ami aussi. La troisième qu'il tuait un vivant.

\- François ! S'écria Jodie, effarée devant le corps de Robert, le visage figé dans un rictus paniqué, le front éclaté. Qu'est ce que...

\- NOOOON ! Il était à moi !

Julien se releva, boitant, et fonça sur le chef, le mettant à terre par un coup de poing.

\- Il allait nous conduire à ses chefs et... Et... Et j'aurais pu venger ma... Maman...

Il s'effondra en sanglots, rapidement suivit par Myghan, qui replongea de nouveau.

\- On part, ordonna François. Ce feu, c'est trop dangereux. Dans le même style, on peut aussi se balader avec une pancarte lumineuse et tirer des coups en l'air en plein territoire ennemi. On bouge.

Julien se releva, tremblant, Nyo aida Myghan à se relever, elle était totalement amorphe. Jodie s'agrippa au bras de Mathieu, et ils coururent tous à la voiture.

François réfléchit. Personne n'était en état de conduire. Il traina donc son équipe dans un camping car. Il avait lui même fait des aménagements pour qu'il devienne une sorte de forteresse impénétrable mobile.

Francois démarra. Nyo coucha délicatement Myghan dans son lit. Elle garda les yeux obstinément ouverts, et Jodie s'allongea à côté d'elle, étrangement calme.

Nyo alla à l'avant, rejoindre Julien et François.

\- Hey, Jodie, ça va ?

\- Et toi Mat' ?

\- Je... 'Toine c'était mon... Mon frère quoi, c'est dur. Trop dur.

Jodie lui sourit.

\- Ça ira, ça ira.

\- Le pire, c'est que ça ira sûrement mieux, dans un mois. Deux peut-être.

Mathieu cacha sa tête dans se mains.

\- C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. C'est... C'est lui qui est mort. Pas toi.

\- Et pour combien de temps encore ? Ricana le châtain.

Myghan était consciente. Elle ne voulait juste pas bouger. Pas tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de temps, pour se consacrer uniquement à l'acceptation de... De... Oui, elle avait encore du chemin à faire, pour simplement le formuler en pensée. Elle bougera plus tard. Vivra plus tard. Là, elle avait besoin de temps. Même s'il leur en manquait toujours. Et, dans une heure, un jour, 3, 7, 15, elle pourrait enfin faire son choix. Continuer à vivre, ou se laisser aller. Comme Alexis. Se laisser partir. Rejoindre Antoine.


	6. Liens

**Voili Voilou ! un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vais pas vous cacher que j'ai jamais d'idées pour les titres des chapitres... C'est un calvaire, et encore plus pour trouver un nom à cette fic !**

Chap. V "Liens"

Myghan restait immobile. Ils voyageaient depuis bientôt quoi ? Deux semaines ? Et rien. Pas de mouvement. Elle ouvrait la bouche, mâchait sa nourriture, avalait de l'eau. Se couchait puis se réveillait. Tout ce qui pouvait la maintenir en vie. Mais rien qui ne leur prouvait qu'elle était encore là. Qu'elle pensait. Qu'elle existait. Elle était en équilibre. En suspens. Et tous, Myghan la première, attendaient qu'elle tombe. D'un coté ou de l'autre de la barrière. Qu'elle finisse de mourir, ou qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle ressuscite. Mais, ce dénouement était de plus en plus incertain. Elle allait droit dans le mur.  
Jodie continuait à lui parler. De son babillage incessant qui aurait énervé n'importe qui. Mais pas Myghan. Mais, c'était Nyo qui passait le plus de temps avec elle. Et, cette nuit là, Nyo sentit qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. C'était trop tard. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Elle allait sérieusement leur refaire le coup d'Alexis ?  
\- Hey, Myghan, devine quoi ?  
Elle était assise sur une chaise, dans le camping car. Regardant droit devant elle. Éteinte.  
\- Regarde...  
Il lui tendit un Mp3, juste devant ses yeux marron.  
\- Je le gardais pour de grandes occasions. Genre une fête. J'espérais qu'on ferait une fête. À un moment. Combien de temps j'ai mis, pour faire une sélection, avec plein d'autre mp3, et un ordinateur. Pas facile, mais j'en suis fier ! Tiens !  
Il lui mît un écouteur dans chaque oreille. Myghan ne sembla pas plus réactive, et Nyo s'éloigna, abattu.  
\- Alors ?  
\- J'sais pas Jodie. Elle... Elle...  
\- T'inquiète, le rassura-t-elle, le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Je la connais, elle va revenir.  
Il haussa les épaules. Soupira. Et alla se rassoir à côté d'elle. La femme qu'il aimait.

Jodie rejoignit Mathieu qui conduisait.  
\- L'essence ?  
\- La réservoir est plein, et on a des centaines de litres de réserve.  
\- Cool, sourit-elle, je n'ai pas d'excellents souvenirs de ma période piétonne. C'est plutôt dangereux.  
\- Pour l'instant, ça ira. En plus, les zombies sont ralentis par le froid. Par contre, les choses seront plus compliquées dès l'arrivée du printemps.  
\- Et toi, ça va ?  
\- On survit.  
Julien ruminait dans son coin, et François réfléchissait, sombre. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler. L'ambiance était assez tendue et lourde. Jodie détestait ça.  
Elle regarda dehors. Il faisait nuit. Noire. La lumière des phares éclairaient d'une lueur blanchâtre la forêt. François avait décidé qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé un nouvel abri. Un lieu sûr. Alors, ils se relayaient, toutes les 5 heures. Un rythme épuisant. Ils faisaient bien sûr de nombreuses pauses, pour se ravitailler.  
Jodie avait beaucoup vomi les premiers jours. Elle était vraiment malade en voiture, et ce voyage prolongé avait d'abord été très difficile à supporter. Heureusement, elle s'était finalement habituée aux secousses.  
Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé des armes. Surtout des couteaux. Quelques flingues dans les commissariats. De quoi se protéger des attaques de zombies, mineures, qu'ils avaient essuyé jusque là. Ces monstres avaient laissé des traînées de sang et des bosses tout le long de la carrosserie, mais heureusement rien de bien grave ou d'irréparable.

Nyo conduisait. Il devait être 22 heures, et il était déjà fatigué, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, puisqu'il lui restait tout de même 4 bonnes heures de trajet. Il avait installé Myghan à côté de lui, sur le siège passager, et lui parlait beaucoup. François améliorait les armes. Jodie avait réussit à récupérer des coussins et des couvertures afin de rendre plus confortable leurs lits. Ils dormaient à deux par couche, et les deux autres devaient se contenter des sièges avant.  
\- Oho ! Il doit y avoir...  
Nyo ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant lui, il vit une horde. Il tenta de freiner, s'arrêtant à un croisement.  
\- NYO ! Hurla Myghan, se réveillant enfin, les yeux exorbités.  
Le jeune homme aurait du se réjouir. Au lieu de ça, il vit du coin de l'œil une voiture déboucher. Non, un tank. Un vrai. Le char d'assaut tout ce qu'il y a de plus meurtrier. Le camping-car s'envola, effectuant une dizaine de tonneaux, brisant sans effort la fine barrière de la chaussée, dévalant une légère pente et finissant sa course contre un arbre. Tas de ferrailles fumant.  
Un gémissement faible s'échappa du cadavre de voiture.  
\- Aaaaah...  
Myghan se secoua. La douleur et l'adrénaline l'empêchait de sombrer, comme tous ses camarades. L'urgence aussi. Elle entendait vaguement des tirs, voire des explosions. Retirant maladroitement sa ceinture, qui lui avait écorché à vif son épaule et sa poitrine, elle secoua Nyo.  
\- Réveille-toi, le supplia-t-elle, réveille-toi.  
Il grogna. Releva ensuite sa tête ensanglantée du tableau de bord, essuyant de sa manche le liquide qui lui cachait sa vue.  
François apparut, traînant une jambe.  
\- Juste une entaille, les rassura-t-il. Vous pouvez marcher ?  
Ils opinèrent tout deux.  
\- Julien n'a pas l'air trop mal, Mathieu non plus. On bouge.  
Myghan se releva, poussant la portière, qui tomba sur le sol. Nyo n'eut pas à se donner cette peine, celle ci ayant été arrachée.  
Dehors, Julien se tenait debout, écoutant avec attention les cris qui venait de la route. Mathieu se tenait à un arbre, le teint pâle, l'air prêt à tourner de l'œil.  
Jodie sortit, la dernière, trébucha face contre terre, et Julien, le plus proche, l'aida à se relever.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Tant que personne ne touche à mon bras.  
En effet, celui ci pendait misérablement, et son T-shirt blanc laissait apparaître du sang ainsi qu'une bosse étrange. Elle avait été la plus touchée de l'accident, et pour cause, elle était la seule debout, place dangereuse. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie. Elle s'était, lors du premier tour, écrasée contre le lit, et son bras droit avait surtout pris.  
\- Merde ! S'exclama Mathieu.  
\- Faut bouger, répéta François. Dès qu'ils en auront fini avec les zombies, ils viendront voir.  
\- Et ces monstres pourraient venir par ici !  
\- Attendez... Souffla Julien. Je reconnais quelqu'un.  
Mathieu s'enfonçait déjà dans les bois, suivi de Myghan et Nyo.  
\- Julien, merde ! Bouge ton gros cul !  
\- Attends, souffla-t-il de nouveau, sans se soucier de François.  
Jodie était encore à côté de lui, retenue uniquement par sa poigne solide.  
\- Je les reconnais... C'est eux! Son visage se décomposa. C'est eux ! Le colonel Sigward. Il s'occupait de l'extermination des hordes trop proche du camp.  
Il porta sa main à son arme, son long couteau, plus un sabre qu'un couteau d'ailleurs.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda inutilement Jodie, effrayée.  
\- Les tuer. C'est évident non ? Ils vont tous mourir.  
\- Tu crèveras avant de pouvoir les toucher ! Julien, tu nous suis maintenant, ou on part sans toi !  
François fit un pas en arrière, faisant signe à Jodie de le suivre. Sans lui obéir elle se raccrocha désespérément au grand brun.  
\- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas mourir ! Fais pas l'idiot, viens !  
\- Je vais la venger.  
\- Et après quoi ? Même si tu y arrives, tu te retrouveras seul, et tu mourras !  
\- Et alors ? Personne ne m'attend.  
Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Jodie, pourtant embué par la panique et la douleur. C'était ça, la seule et unique raison qui les maintenait en vie. Les liens. Alexis était mort car il était seul. Julien allait mourir car il l'était lui aussi. Si eux étaient encore en vie, c'est qu'il y avait encore de personnes qui les attendaient. Si Myghan était encore en vie, c'était qu'elle les aimait encore. Eux, les vivants. Alors, pour sauver Julien, il lui fallait des liens, même artificiels. Et Jodie ne voulait pas encore d'un mort. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir, ou de la douleur de ses compagnons. Non, elle avait marre de ces victimes à la pelle. Elle haïssait Dieu, qui les avait laissé tomber, à la première embûche. Alors, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle avait le pouvoir de sauver des vies, elle aussi. Lui faire un bras d'honneur du fond du trou dans lequel elle croupissait. Elle allait sauver Julien, car le Destin n'avait pas le droit de les punir ainsi. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Rien ne méritait cette punition. Elle allait lui montrer. À ce Dieu de pacotille qui croyait pouvoir jouer avec leur vie.  
Jodie embrassa Julien. Violemment, nouant fermement son bras gauche autour de son coup, laissant l'autre pendre misérablement, pour l'empêcher de partir. Julien l'enserra, lui répondant.  
Les tirs qui se raréfiait et la voix de François, pressante, les réveillèrent.  
Julien, tenant toujours solidement Jodie, s'élança à la suite de François et de leurs amis, traînant la jeune blonde. Les lèvres rougies, ses yeux bleus froids comme la glace.

\- Myghan, ça va ?  
La question était justifiée. Après tout, elle était un peu comme une revenante, arrachée d'entre les morts.  
\- Oui Nyo, t'inquiète. Je vais... Bien.  
Ça voix était neutre, quoiqu'un peu rendue rauque par son silence.  
Ils étaient dans une maison, un peu à l'écart d'une ville. Dans la nuit, c'était la seule planque qu'ils avaient trouvée en si peu de temps et malgré le danger. François avait allumé un poêle au centre du salon en mauvais état, couvert de poussière. Il illuminait faiblement la pièce, dont tous les rideaux avaient été tirés. Aucune autre source de lumière.  
François, à l'écart, réfléchissait à la situation. Elle était grave. Plus d'abri. Plus de voiture. Une blessée. Enfin... François avait remboité le bras de Jodie, et elle s'en remettait difficilement, blafarde. Elle était blottie dans les bras de Julien, qui conservait son masque dur, ses yeux verts foudroyants.  
Mathieu ruminait dans son coin. Le choc qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne l'avait sonné, et il était pris de nausées. Les membres du groupe avaient peur qu'il n'ait une commotion cérébrale. En fait, aucun ne savait tellement quoi faire dans ce cas. Personne n'était vraiment médecin, et Jodie avait eu de la chance de s'être uniquement déboité le bras.

Nyo riait. Il était bien le seul. Mais, il était si heureux de revoir Myghan... Vivante.  
Vivante... Il était seul, à la porte, montant la garde. Il avait froid, sa tête le lançait, mais il allait bien. Elle était de retour. Vraiment de retour.

Myghan se retourna dans sa couette. Ils avaient trouvé des draps et des oreillers dans une commode du salon, et après avoir déplacé les meubles, s'étaient tous installés sur le sol ou sur l'un des deux canapés. Jodie, de part sa blessure, avait eut le droit à une de ces places privilégiées. Myghan à l'autre. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. À cause de l'adrénaline, du fait qu'elle avait bien assez "dormi", ou juste parce que Myghan était heureuse. Elle était enfin redevenue elle même. Une brusque prise de conscience l'avait fait s'éveiller. Lorsqu'ils avaient percuté le char. En fait, malgré tout, Myghan était restée très attentive aux événements. Alors lorsque le char les percuta, en dépit des apparences, elle l'avait très bien vu. Mais elle aurait sûrement rien dit en temps normal. La vie, elle la regardait s'écouler. Elle n'était plus qu'une simple spectatrice. Mais, là, ses amis allaient mourir. "Ses amis"... Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis... Depuis la mort d'Antoine. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Parce que c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part le vide. Et là... Lorsque Myghan s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient eux aussi mourir, disparaître, elle... Elle avait agi. Chose impensable quelques minutes auparavant.  
Myghan était de retour. Parce qu'elle avait accepté la mort d'Antoine. La mort d'Antoine. Pas de son amour pour lui. Et, ses amis étaient encore vivants. Et elle les aimait. Le pouvoir de l'amour ! Elle ricana. N'était ce pas tout ce qu'ils leur restaient ? Des monstres, des amis, et la douleur lorsqu'ils disparaissaient à leur tour.

François montait la garde. Il avait prit la relève de Nyo qui, sautillant de joie, manqua de se cogner à tous les murs de fatigue.  
Lui aussi était satisfait. Myghan était enfin consciente. Elle ne serait plus un poids mort. Bon, il était aussi content. Il ne supportait plus de voir ses amis flancher. C'était... Les conséquences de ses erreurs. Il aurait dû être plus attentif. Il aurait dû empêcher Antoine de rendre son portefeuille à ce gamin. Il aurait dû monter la garde dans sa chambre.  
Un bruit. Léger, trop pour réveiller les personnes à l'intérieur, mais pas assez pour être dû à un simple animal. Et puis, maintenant, même les animaux étaient des dangers.  
François se leva, ouvrit la porte, sans pour autant sortir.  
\- E... excusez moi. Je... J'ai juste faim... S'il vous plaît.  
Devant lui, une femme. 35. ans, sûrement jolie, avant. Avant la mort, la famine, la crasse, le sang. Avant.  
Elle tenant à peine sur ses jambes, faméliques, que laissaient entr'apercevoir un pantalon lacéré.  
\- Tu es seule ?  
\- Je... Non. Mon... Mon petit dernier m'attend. Il est seul, les autres sont...  
Sa voix se brisa. Elle tremblait, et ses yeux se remplissaient lentement de larmes.  
\- Je ne peux pas rentrer sans rien, sanglota-t-elle. Il va mourir, je vous en supplie. Je veux... Je veux juste le sauver.  
François sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il s'approcha de lui, son arme en bandoulière sagement rangée.  
\- Calmez-vous.  
Il s'approcha et elle tomba dans ses bras, morte de fatigue, ses longs cheveux noirs et sales lui faisant comme un voile.  
\- Merci.  
Elle sourit. Puis, un léger filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Son sourit se crispa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et elle toussa, crachant des postillons de sang sur le visage de son assassin.  
\- Pour... pourq...  
\- Moi aussi, j'ai des personnes chères à sauver. Je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs.  
François se recula, extirpant son couteau de l'abdomen de la femme, la laissant s'écrouler au sol.  
\- N... N... Non...  
\- Désolé.  
\- François ? Ça va ?  
Il se retourna d'un bond, l'arme encore ensanglantée dans la main, froid, malgré le liquide rouge qui maculait son visage.  
\- J'ai vu la porte ouverte et... Commença à expliquer Myghan, qui s'arrêta en voyant le corps de l'inconnue.  
\- Merde ! Il fait l'aider !  
Elle se précipita, sans que François ne réagisse.  
\- Ça va aller Madame, ça va aller.  
Elle la mit sur le dos, et souleva son haut pour pouvoir détailler la blessure. Myghan blêmit. Déchirant rapidement le bas de son pull, elle tenta de contenir l'hémorragie.  
\- François ! Comment c'est arrivé ?! Que s'est il passé ?!  
Pour toute réponse, il rangea son arme.  
\- Il faut l'ai... l'aider, murmura la mourante.  
\- Qui ça ?!  
\- Dans une voiture, au croisement de la grande rue. Vi-vite.  
Elle toussa encore, sa poitrine tressautant, faisant couler encore plus de sang de sa blessure.  
\- Ne bougez pas, tout ira bien ! François, va vite chercher des médocs ! Et du fil, une aiguille, tout !  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Quoi ?! Se récria-t-elle. Il faut la sauver !  
\- Rappelle-toi de la dernière personne que l'on a aidée. Qu'est ce que ça nous a apporté ?  
\- Ne parle pas de ça et...  
\- ANTOINE EST MORT ! Explosa-t-il, soudainement. JAMAIS PLUS AUCUN DE VOUS NE MOURRA, C'EST CLAIR ?  
\- Sauve-la, merde !  
\- Non, c'est trop risqué !  
\- NYOOOO ! s'égosilla Myghan.  
Il déboula, haletant, inquiet.  
\- Va vite chercher tout le matériel médicale que tu trouveras, et réveille les autres, dis leur de venir. EXÉCUTION ! Lui hurla-t-elle, alors qu'il hésitait, surpris.

La jeune femme prit donc rapidement le contrôle de la situation, tandis que leur chef s'était assis sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.  
\- Julien, Mathieu, une voiture, avec un gamin à l'intérieur, au croisement avec la grande rue ! Jodie, passe moi les antibiotiques, des antidouleurs, et tout ce que t'as comme cicatrisant. Nyo, j'ai besoin de fil et d'aiguille, ainsi qu'à d'un briquet. Et si tu me trouves de l'alcool...  
Tous obéir, partant en courant.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu fais Myghan ?  
\- Pas du tout...  
Elle tourna la tête de la blessée sur le côté, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe dans son sang. Enfin, elle supposait.  
Nyo revint, essoufflé.  
Myghan arrosa la plaie de la femme avec de l'alcool, presque soulagée d'entendre l'inconnue gémir, preuve qu'elle était vivante. Elle brûla ensuite le bout de l'aiguille avec le briquet, pour le désinfecter. Et, les mains tremblantes, elle s'attela à la recoudre. Peut être que quelque chose avait été percé à l'intérieur, mais elle n'y voyait rien. Et de toute façon, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ses cours. Et, quel intérêt y avait-il aujourd'hui à connaître par cœur les 5 os du poignet ?  
Elle eut bientôt fini, et ré-arrosa la plaie. La femme ne réagit pas.  
\- Jodie !  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je crois que je sens rien...  
Jodie bougeait ses mains, à la recherche d'un pouls inexistant.  
\- Merde !  
Myghan se lança dans le massage cardiaque. Comme à l'entraînement. On alterne bouche à bouche, et poussées sur le thorax. Comme à l'entraînement, sur ce vulgaire mannequin. Sauf que là, c'est une vraie personne. Même si elle resta aussi inerte qu'une poupée.  
\- Non. Non. Non. Non !  
\- C'est fini Myghan, tenta Jodie.  
\- Non !  
\- Elle a raison, tu devrais laisser tomber.  
\- Ta gueule François !

Julien et Mathieu rentrèrent. Ils s'attendaient à les voir tous dehors, mais seul François était resté sur le porche. Une lueur qui rougeoyait entre ses doigts. La fumée de cigarette qui l'entourait. Sur le trottoir, une silhouette cachée par un drap.  
Mathieu demanda à François ce qui c'était passé, tandis que Julien recalait le gosse inconscient qui était dans ses bras.  
\- Elle est morte. Les autres sont à l'intérieur.  
\- Merde ! Julien, fait rentrer le petit, il faut pas qu'il voit ça.  
François leva un sourcil, et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.  
À l'intérieur, dans l'obscurité, Myghan était prostrée sur le canapé, tandis que Jodie la serrait contre elle, tentant de la consoler. Nyo attendait devant la fenêtre. Il se retourna lorsque les deux gardons enterrèrent, mais ce fut Myghan qui prit la parole la première.  
\- Comment il va ?!  
Elle se précipita sur le petit garçon.  
\- En vie, résuma succinctement Julien.  
\- Déshydraté, sous-alimenté, mort de fatigue, compléta le petit châtain.  
\- Je vais ouvrir une boîte de conserve et lui préparer, se proposa Nyo qui disparut en cuisine.  
Myghan désigna à Julien un canapé, et il y déposa l'enfant.  
Puis, Julien alla serrer Jodie dans ses bras, faisant attention à la blessure de sa compagne. Elle avait encore le bras en écharpe.  
\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ouais. Il faudrait aller enterrer le cadavre, ou au moins le cacher.  
Le grand brun hocha la tête, et prit Mathieu avec lui.

Julien creusait. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser pourrir au soleil lorsque celui-ci se lèverait, ou être à moitié dévoré par des zombies.  
Il pensait à Jodie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé finir avec elle. C'était... Une gamine. Elle riait pour un rien, faisait du bruit, et jamais Julien ne s'était rendu compte qu'il l'appréciait. Et pourtant, alors que tous s'emmuraient dans leur difficultés et peines. Elle restait comme... joyeuse. Même si elle aussi devait souffrir, elle le cachait. Ce n'était sûrement pas mieux comme manière de faire son deuil, comme la manie de Nyo de se raccrocher au passé, mais, elle semblait encore vivante.  
Julien ne se savait pas amoureux d'elle. Il fait dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il devait protéger sa mère. Puis la venger. C'était sa manière à lui de faire son deuil, d'oublier. Il se donnait des buts. Jodie était son nouveau but. Protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Mathieu s'acharnait contre les pierres et la terre, manquant de briser sa pelle.  
Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi jamais lui ? Il perdait un frère, et on lui retirait Jodie. Il soupira. C'était pitoyable. Même maintenant, avec la fin du monde, il arrivait à être pitoyable.  
Il sentit un long morceau fin de bois lui transpercer la main. Une saloperie d'écharde gigantesque. Il grogna, et s'empressa de finir son travail.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Be-Benoît.  
Il avala une autre bouchée de maïs.  
\- Tu veux boire ? Lui proposa Myghan.  
Il hocha la tête, et elle se leva pour aller lui chercher une bouteille d'eau. Jodie prit sa place.  
\- Elle est où maman ? Demanda le petit garçon.  
Myghan qui était revenu se figea.  
\- Elle... Euh... Elle est partie.  
\- Elle va revenir quand ?  
\- Euh... Et bien...  
\- On ne sait pas, intervint Jodie. Elle est partie aider les messieurs à trouver l'antidote pour les méchants malades qui sont dehors. Mais ça va sûrement prendre du temps, alors elle t'a confié à nous.  
\- D'accord. Je peux ravoir du maïs ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je retourne en chercher !  
Myghan sortit.  
\- Tu as quel âge Benoît ?  
\- 5 ans. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Jodie ! L'autre fille, c'est Myghan, à la fenêtre, Nyo, et dehors, il y a trois autres amis. Tu as de la famille ?  
\- Maman a dit que des gentils gens les ont emmenés, dans un endroit sans monstres, et qu'ils reviendraient nous chercher plus tard. Et toi, elle est où ta famille ?  
\- Pareil ! Heureusement, j'ai mes amis. Tu veux devenir mon ami toi aussi ?  
\- Oui ! Merci !  
Il se blottit contre Jodie, qui sourit, gênée. Myghan pouffa de rire, posant sur la table basse une assiette.  
Benoît se détacha et se dépêcha d'engloutir sa seconde portion, tandis que Jodie massait son bras encore douloureux.  
Puis, Nyo s'occupa de le coucher, et Myghan fit signe à tous les membres du groupe de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, Mathieu, Julien et François compris. Elle ferma la porte, pour être sûre de ne pas le réveiller.  
\- François, ce que tu as fait est inadmissible.  
\- C'est à dire ? S'étonna Nyo.  
\- François a tué la mère de Benoît.  
\- Quoi ?! Se récria le dessinateur.  
Mathieu ricana, sceptique.  
\- Dis leur, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Je ne voulais pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec Robert.  
Sa voix était froide. Il ne demandait aucune pitié, et était sûr d'être dans le vrai.  
\- C'était la mère d'un gamin ! Une innocente !  
\- Je sais Myghan. Et alors ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne nous aurait pas tous trahi et tué ? As tu vu le monde dans le quel nous vivons ?  
\- C'est inhumain... Souffla Julien.  
\- Le monde dans lequel nous sommes l'est.  
\- Est ce un raison pour nous comporter en monstre ? Quelle est la différence qui nous sépare des zombies ? Intervint Nyo.  
\- Nous sommes vivants.  
\- Non. Nous éprouvons des sentiments. Eux, ils tuent, sans distinction. Nous, nous éprouvons de la pitié. Nous devons éprouver de la pitié.  
\- Sinon, que devenons-nous ? Continua Julien. Ton but est de nous protéger, mais dois tu perdre ton humanité pour cela ?  
\- Attendez, intervint Mathieu. J'aimerai qu'on réexamine la situation. On est tous soumis à une pression folle, et François a craqué, tout simplement.  
\- On ne tue pas des gens lorsqu'on craque, cracha Julien. On casse des assiettes et on fait une ballade pour se clamer. On ne tue pas.  
Mathieu le foudroya de ses yeux bleus.  
\- Lorsqu'on vient de perdre pour la énième fois quelqu'un qu'on aime, et que tous les autres sont menacés de subir le même sort, si, craquer peut avoir d'autres conséquences qu'une promenade.  
Le voix de Mathieu était aussi froide que son regard.  
François était le seul encore parfaitement calme.  
Jodie intervint, sentant la tension monter.  
\- Tu as le droit à l'erreur. Pleure un bon coup parce que tu es triste d'avoir perdu David, Jerem', puis Alexis, puis Antoine. Puis repars. Tu peux pas rester bloquer dessus.  
\- Nous devons rester en vie, c'est vrai. Préserver la race humaine, lâcha Nyo. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre humanité. Cela n'aurait plus aucun sens.  
François se raidit.  
\- Je dois vous protéger. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. L'un de nous doit se sacrifier. Devenir un monstre, parce que c'est l'unique façon de s'opposer aux zombies, mais aussi aux autres êtres humains.  
\- Et pourquoi toi ?  
\- Je suis le chef Mathieu, sourit-il tristement. Vous m'avez confié ce rôle. Je dois respecter ma promesse. Vous devez survivre.  
\- Et toi dans tout ça ?  
\- Je... Je... Ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous devez vivre. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez !  
\- François...  
Myghan le serra dans ses bras.  
\- Nous allons tous nous en sortir. Personne n'est mort par ta faute. Écoute moi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Antoine est mort à cause de ces soldats. De leurs chefs. Pas à cause de toi. Alexis à cause des zombies. Pas à cause de toi.  
\- C'est grâce à toi qu'on est encore en vie, rajouta Mathieu, toujours nonchalamment adossé au frigo.  
\- Tu es un excellent chef, renchérit Julien, qui serra un peu plus contre lui Jodie.  
\- Merci.  
Il se détacha de la poigne de Myghan.  
\- Je vais aller monter la garde, ajouta-t-il, les yeux embués.  
François était donc sûr d'une chose, il aimait ses amis. Sauf peut-être Julien. Mais, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, ou justement, à cause de ça, François se jura de continuer à les protéger. Pas en tuant irraisonnablement comme avec la mère du gamin. Mais s'il devait se sacrifier...

Jodie et Julien allèrent se coucher tout les deux, suivit de Mathieu, qui alla tenir compagnie à François. Seul restait Myghan et Nyo dans la cuisine.  
\- Myghan ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je...  
Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.  
\- Je vais être soudain, et très certainement pas très diplomate. Mais, je viens juste de te retrouver et je pourrai te perde dès demain. Alors, je vais y aller franc jeu. Je t'aime.  
Myghan retint son souffle. Et une autre demande, si similaire à la sienne lui revint en même pire.  
\- Je... Et bien, je... Bégaya Myghan. Tu t'es beaucoup occupé de moi, et tu as vraiment été très prévenant, commença-t-elle, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être tro... Trop rapide. Et pour la mémoire d'Antoine, c'est...  
\- Attends ! S'il te plaît... Nous ne sommes plus dans le même monde. Il n'y a plus une durée réglementaire de deuil à respecter avant de pouvoir refaire sa vie, maintenant... Tu pourrais mourir toi aussi, ou moi, et... Je ne veux pas avoir de regret.  
\- Ce n'est pas que ça ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse de toi.  
\- Pas sûre ? Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
\- Je... Je t'aime bien...  
\- Non plus. Répond moi franchement, est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?  
Myghan ricana, nerveuse, rapidement rejoins par Nyo.  
\- C'est très ridicule dit comme ça, je l'avoue ! Alors... Veux-tu être avec moi ? En tant que... Petite amie ?  
Myghan réfléchissait. Raaaah ! Il n'aurait pas pût faire sa demande un autre jour ? Ou lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ? Et maintenant il lui demandait une réponse, immédiatement ! Merdeeeeuuuuh !  
D'un côté, ce n'est vraiment pas bien, vis à vis d'Antoine, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait bien le droit de vivre ! Et comme l'a dit Nyo, elle pouvait être tuée dans l'heure qui venait. Et puis, elle l'aimait bien. Voire beaucoup. Voire tout court. Il a été là, tout le temps, lorsqu'elle avait lâché prise. Même lorsqu'elle était presque totalement partie. Il avait été là, fidèle au poste. Et puis, sortir avec quelqu'un... Cela lui rappelait tellement avant.  
\- Ok.  
\- Ok ?  
\- Ok.  
S'ensuivit un silence gêné.  
\- C'est pas dans ces moments là que le vaillant héros embrasse la demoiselle en détresse ? Sourit Myghan.  
\- Avec la nuit tombante, une douce chute de neige et une musique romantique ? Si, très certainement.  
\- J'ai du riz, ça pourrait faire l'affaire.  
\- Ne gâchons pas la nourriture, on fera sans !  
Il l'embrassa vivement.  
Jodie entra dans la pièce, en riant, et les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent, rouges.  
\- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! Et pour ce qui est de la musique, je résous votre affaire ! L'amooooouuuur briiiiiiiiille, sous leeees étooooiiiles, commença-t-elle à beugler, tandis que son amie s'efforçait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Nyo, mort de rire, pour aller l'égorger.  
\- ... Un moment royaaaaaaaaaal! Finit la fille aux yeux bleus, s'enfuyant.  
\- Je lui ferai bouffer sa langue, grommela la brune.  
Nyo l'embrassa de nouveau, pour la faire taire.

Ils partirent tous le lendemain, embraquant des vivres, quelques vêtements, et de nouvelles armes, comme des machettes. Julien crocheta deux voitures, pour pouvoir loger tout le groupe.  
\- Nous allons partir avec deux voitures. Le rendez vous est ici, dans ce village, à 5 heures de route. Si nous sommes séparés, les premiers arrivés attendront les autres avant de repartir, avait exposé François. Toutes fois, si d'ici 24 heures, les deux groupes ne se sont pas rejoins, il faudra reprendre la route. C'est clair ?  
Mathieu, Myghan, Nyo, Benoît et Jodie dans l'une, François et Julien dans l'autre.  
\- On va où ? Demanda le petit.  
\- On cherche une nouvelle maison, lui répondit Jodie, en fermant la porte, tandis que les deux voitures démarraient.


End file.
